A Life
by Yamashita Runa
Summary: Naruto selalu dianggap tidak ada oleh keluarganya. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang sejak ia lahir. tapi ketika ia mendapatkan kasih sayang,yang memberikan kasih sayang itu adalah keluarga orang lain? #maafgakbisabuatsummary Warn:FemNaru!
1. Chapter 1

"**A Life"**

**Disclaimers : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warning : Gander Bander,Gaje,Aneh,Typo bertebaran,dll**

**By : Yamashita Runa  
**

Mata _blue shappire_,rambut pirang yang panjang,dan wajah yang manis. Cukup sempurna untuk ukuran seorang gadis SMA. Namun sayang,sifatnya yang dibilang pendiam dan cuek sangat menurunkan derajat cantiknya. Meskipun beberapa orang menganggap sifat itu sebagai sifat cool dari seorang Namikaze.

Namikaze,sebuah nama keluarga yang dibenci olehnya.

.

.

Naruto Namikaze,seorang gadis biasa yang terlahir dikeluarga yang luar biasa. Sejak usianya menginjak 5 tahun,sifat Naruto berubah. Ia menjadi pendiam,dan tidak perduli akan apapun. Sejak usianya menginjak 5 tahun pula ia mulai membenci keluarganya sendiri.

_Namikaze Kurama_

_Namikaze Minato_

Dan

_Namikaze Kushina.._

3 orang yang enggan memberikan kasih sayangnya sejak Naruto lahir. Naruto haus akan kasih sayang? Ya,tentu saja. Siapa sih yang tidak mau kasih sayang dari keluarganya sendiri? Tapi kasih sayang itu tidak didapatkan oleh Naruto,keluarganya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Pekerjaan memuakkan yang melambungkan nama besar Namikaze dikancah dunia.

Naruto egois? Hey ayolah,adakah yang bisa merasakan rasanya setiap pagi harus sarapan sendiri,setiap pulang sekolah tidak ada yang menyambut kedatangannya,dan setiap liburan Naruto harus diacuhkan oleh keluarganya sendiri karena tumpukan berkas-berkas menjengkelkan yang harus dikerjakan?!

'Keluargaku lebih mementingkan materi daripada aku.' Itulah kata mutiara yang selalu terngiang didalam otak Naruto ketika ia melihat wajah keluarganya.

Hidup Naruto juga tidak jauh dari para _haters_-nya. Banyak anak perempuan disekolahnya yang membenci dirinya. Entah iri karena kecantikan dan kepintarannya dikalahkan oleh Naruto,atau memang iri karena hidup Naruto yang terlihat sangat mewah dan bergelimang harta.

"Aku berangkat,Iruka!" Teriak Naruto dari luar,sementara Iruka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah majikan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak itu.

Naruto segera bergegas menuju KHS dari kediaman mewahnya. "Sial,aku terlambat lagi!" Gumamnya seraya berlari dan menerobos kerumunan warga yang sedang melintas.

Naruto memang sengaja tidak menggunakan mobilnya,karena ia lebih ingin berjalan kaki dari pada harus diantar jemput oleh supir pribadinya. Lagipula jarak rumah ke sekolahnya pun tidak terlalu jauh.

Naruto mulai terengah-engah. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menetralkan laju nafasnya. Setelah dikiranya cukup menetralkan nafasnya Naruto mulai berlari kembali,dan gerbang besar KHS mulai tampak dihadapannya. "Kotetsu-san! Jangan tutup gerbangnya dulu!" Teriaknya seraya berari cepat,dan..

"Haah.. Hahh.. Hahh..." Naruto kembali terengah. Ia tersenyum puas ketika ia berhasil melewati gerbang yang hendak di tutup. "Arigatou,Kotetsu-san!" Ucapnya seraya mengulum senyum.

"Sama-sama,Naruto. Cepatlah kekelas,sepertinya pelajaran sudah dimulai." Ujar Kotetsu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kotetsu yang masih menatap punggung si Namikaze muda itu. "Hari ini ia sedikit berbeda." Gumamnya lalu melanjutkan kembali menutup gerbang KHS.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Suara langkah Naruto yang tergesa-gesa menggema di setiap lorong sekolah. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangan yang berada di tangan kirinya. Namun tiba-tiba..

BRUKK...

Naruto terjatuh,ia terududuk seraya mengerang sakit.

"Kau tidak punya mata hah?!" Gertak orang yang ditabrak Naruto. Orang itu tidak terjatuh dan kini ia menarik kerah baju Naruto.

".."

Naruto diam,ia tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapan orang berambut pink yang ada dihadapannya. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban,orang itu menatap garang Naruto lalu menampar pipi kanan Naruto dengan cukup keras

PLAK..

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu,Namikaze!" Ucapnya seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto sehingga gadis berambut pirang itu kembali tersungkur.

Tangan Naruto terkepal erat,namun ia kembali mencoba menenangkan fikirannya dan beralih mengusap setetes darah yang berada di sudut bibir kanannya. Sementara gadis berambut pink aka Sakura tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuly Naruto. Yah,keinginan untuk membuly Naruto selama ini akhirnya terlaksana juga. Karena selama ini Sakura tidak mau membuly Naruto didepan teman-temannya,karena apa? Sakura tidak mau citra 'lemah lembut dan baik hati' nya tercoreng karena membuly Naruto.

Sakura pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap lekat gadis bersurai pink itu. Setelah melihat Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya,Naruto bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk roknya yang sedikit kotor karena debu. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas dengan tenang,seperti tidak ada kejadian apapun yang terjadi padanya barusan.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya,Naruto pun segera masuk. Kelas yang tadinya gaduh pun tiba-tiba diam. Ternyata guru pelajaran sejarah belum datang. Naruto menghela nafas leganya,lalu mulai berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduknya- disebelah Hinata.

"Naru,kau terluka?" Tanya Hinata setelah Naruto duduk disebelahnya. Ia menatap ujung kanan bibir Naruto yang sedikit membiru.

"Ini hanya luka kecil,Hinata."

Naruto melirik sahabat baiknya itu. Raut cemas terpantri diwajah cantik Hinata. Naruto hanya diam,ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dan ternyata ia bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Naruto menatap balik Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya lekat,entah apa yang terjadi. Namun,suhu diruangan itu terasa turun drastis.

"Naruto—"

Naruto menoleh keasal suara,Temari menghampirinya. "Kenapa kau telat masuk hari ini? Dan—kenapa ujung bibirmu itu,hah?" Temari mulai merasa khawatir juga melihat sahabatnya terluka. Ia yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto.

"Naruto tidak mau memberitahukannya,Temari." Ucap Hinata pelan,Temari pun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan Naruto,kalau saja ia mau bersikap sedikit baik dan perhatian pasti banyak orang yang akan menyukainya. Dengan sifatnya yang seperti ini saja sudah banyak fans-nya apalagi kalau ia bersikap lembut dan baik?

"Sudahlah,kalian terlalu berlebihan. Ini tidak penting." Ucap Naruto yang mulai merasa jengah dengan tatapan menyelidik Temari dan Hinata.

"Itu penting bagi kami,Naruto. Kamu sahabat kami,dan kami tidak mau kamu terluka."

".."

Naruto kembali terdiam,ia menatap kosong papan tulis yang ada didepannya. Ia kembali merasakan sakit hati kepada keluarganya,mereka bahkan tidak pernah menanyakan kabar atau sekedar menanyakan 'bagaimana harimu disekolah?' mereka hanya tersenyum kearahnya,sekalinya mereka berbincang,pasti mengenai rapat diluar kota atau diluar negeri.

Naruto bosan? Ya,tentu saja. Sebenarnya ia cukup beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Hinata dan Temari. Mereka begitu perhatian,meskipun tidak pernah direspon lebih oleh Naruto. Mereka seakan tau beban berat apa yang tengah dipikul Naruto sekarang. Satu lagi kelebihan Hinata dan Temari,mereka berteman dengan Naruto tulus tanpa adanya niat untuk memanfaatkan kekayaan atau kepopuleran Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei datang!"

Gubrak.. Gedebug..

Satu kelas itu tiba-tiba heboh ketika teriakan salah satu anak yang menyatakan bahwa sang guru sejarah baru yang lumayan killer itu hendak datang kekelas mereka. Mereka segera duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing dan mulai membuka buku. Sementara Hinata,Naruto,Sasuke,Neji,Gaara,dan Shikamaru mau tidak mau merasakan sedikit sweatdrop melihat tingkah teman sekelas mereka.

"Ohayou minna!" Yap,kakashi datang bersama Sakura dan membawa lembaran kertas ujian yang kemarin telah dilaksanakan. "Sekarang aku akan membagikan plus mengumumkan nilai ulangan sejarah kalian kemarin."

Semua tegang,kecuali Sasuke cs dan Naruto. Mereka tetap dengan tampang datar mereka. menetap bosan wajah kakashi dan tumpukan lembaran ulangan yang dibawanya. Sementara Hinata dan Kiba hanya tersenyum maklum melihat sahabat-sahabatnya itu. "Mereka memang pelit ekspresi." Lirih Kiba dan Hinata bersamaan. *Jodoh kali ya? Ehh.. ^.^v

"Mulai dari nilai sempurna. Naruto dan Sasuke." Kakashi menghela nafas saat tidak ada tanggapan gembira apapun dari kedua muridnya itu. "Selamat,kalian mendapat nilai 100. Dan silahkan ambil hasil ulangan kalian ini."

Mendapat perintah Kakashi,mereka pun beranjak dari kursinya secara bersamaan. Naruto melirik Sasuke sesaat. Lalu mengambil kertas itu dan membuang muka. Sementara Sasuke tetap bergeming saat mengambil kertas ulangannya.

Kelaspun hening,mereka semua bergelut dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya mereka sedikit kagum dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Yah,bisa dibilang duo tampang datar itu cocok.

Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke kembali duduk ditempatnya,mereka yang ada dikelas itu masih aja hening. Tatapan mereka semua sama,menuju Naruto dan Sasuke. Meski arti tatapan dari mereka semua itu berbeda-beda. Contohnya seperti Sakura yang menatap Naruto dengan benci dan ketika menatap Sasuke berubah menjadi kagum. Aneh? Ya,begitulah keyataannya.

"Yare-yare.. Selanjutnya,Hinata,Gaara,Neji,dan Shikamaru. Kalian mendapat nilai 95. Silahkan diambil hasilnya." Ucap Kakashi.

Dan begitu selanjutnya,Kiba dan Temari yang mendapat nilai 90. "Itu nilai-nilai terbaik. Sementara yang terburuk—" Kakashi diam,dan menatap satu persatu muridnya. Ada beberapa murid yang dapat merasakan aura menyeramkan menguar dari Kakashi kembali merasakan ketegangan.

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura terbelalak begitu saja. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja. Semua yang ada dikelas menatap Sakura dengan horor. "Itu—itu pasti tidak benar! Mungkin kertas ulanganku dirubah oleh Naruto! Seharusnya nilaiku yang sempurna!" Dan terbongkarlah sifat asli Sakura.

"Jangan seenaknya saja menyalahkan orang lain,Haruno. Akui saja kalau kau memang bodoh." Ucap Naruto mengejek. Sudut bibirnya terangkat seraya menatap Sakura yang mulai mendidih.

"Apa kau bilang!" Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah menahan marah. Sakura hendak menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk tenang dibangkunya. Namun dihentikan oleh Kakashi, "Berhenti! Jangan bertengkar dijam pelajaranku! Sekarang kalian berdua,Naruto dan Sakura lari keliling lapangan sampai jam pelajaranku selesai!" Gertak Kakashi. Wajah murkanya sangat jelas terlihat. Sementara Naruto? Yah dia syok. Lari? Selama jam pelajaran sejarah selesai? Ok,ini akan menjadi hari buruk terpanjang yang pernah ada.

"Ta—Tapi,sensei,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian,Namikaze!" Kakashi menatap garang Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya. 'Semoga tidak kambuh lagi." Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Dan jangan coba-coba untuk berhenti berlari,karena aku akan terus memperhatikan kalian!"

Naruto pun beranjak dari kursinya dan sedikit melirik Sasuke yang terus manatapnya. Sementara Hinata menatap punggung sahabatnya yang mulai menjauh itu dengan khawatir. Sasuke cs pun sama,mereka sebenarnya ingin berteman baik dengan Naruto. Tapi apa daya? Ego mereka terlalu tinggi.

Sakura yang masih kesal pun terpaksa mengikuti Naruto.

"Ya,kita lanjutkan pelajaran. Buka halaman 53—"

.

Naruto sudah berlari selama 25 menit. Masih tersisa 1 jam 15 menit lagi. Tapi,nafasnya sudah sangat memburu,jarak lapangan KHS sangat besar dan ia harus berlari selama 1 setengah jam. Wajahnya terlihat pucat,peluhnya berceceran didahinya. Panas yang menyengat pun semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Dan lihatlah Sakura,ia baru berlari selama 20 menit dan kini ia sudah duduk manis dibawah pohon rindang dekat lapangan.

Sesekali Naruto berhenti untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang sangat memburu. Ia membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pahanya sebagai tumpuan. Peluh nya semakin bercucuran,waktu terasa sangat lambat sekarang. Ia ingin berlari kembali namun suara Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah,cepat masuk kelas. SEKARANG!" Teriaknya dari seberang lapangan. Sakura yang masih duduk pun gelagapan dan berdiri.

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju Kakashi,nafasnya sulit sekali untuk kembali normal. Sesampainya dikelas,Naruto segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi dan menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Kau—Sakura,temui aku setelah jam istirahat!" Ucap Kakashi tegas. Lalu tidak lama kemudian,bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Dan Kakashi pun undur diri.

Ruang kelas XI-1 itu sepi. Hanya ada Hinata,Naruto,Temari,dan Sasuke cs. Biasanya Naruto langsung menuju kantin ketika bel berbunyi. Namun kini ia masih menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja. "Naruto,mau titip apa? Akan kubawakan makanan kesini." Ucap Temari,ia merasa iba pada Naruto. Pasti Naruto sangat lelah sekali sekarang.

Drt..Drt..Drt..

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab tawaran Temari,Handphone Naruto berdering. Ia segera menekan tombol hijau dan ingin mengatakan 'Hallo?' namun tiba-tiba suaranya tercekat.

Deg..

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat,mencoba menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera dada kirinya. "Ha—halo." Ucapnya pelan.

"_Naruto-sama,anda lupa membawa obat anda! Apa anda baik-baik saja? Aku akan kesana membawakannya."_

Naruto terdiam,ia masih menahan sakit yang menyiksa itu. "Iru—ka,sa—kit." Lirihnya,

Hinata dan Temari langsung panik,mereka segera menopang tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba merosot dan menjatuhkan handphone nya. Sasuke cs yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pun kaget dan segera menghampiri mereka.

Sasuke pun segera mengambil handphone Naruto dan menempelkannya ditelinga kanannya. "Iruka,apa dia bawa obatnya?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia mengobrak abrik tas Naruto tapi tidak menemukan apapun.

"_Sasuke-sama? Ah- Maaf Sasuke-sama,dia tidak membawanya. Saya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Maafkan saya."_ Jawab Iruka dengan paniknya.

Sasuke pun menutup sambungan telepon itu dan segera membawa Naruto yang sudah pingsan ke uks.

"Kau mau apakan Naru,Sasuke?!" Ucap Temari. Sasuke pun hanya mendengus, "Ke uks." Jawabnya singkat.

Hinata,Neji,Gaara,Shikamaru,dan Kibapun akhirnya mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Banyak pasang mata yang iri melihat Naruto yang digendong Sasuke. Secara tidak sengaja pula,mereka berpapasan dengan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru.

Sakura menggerutu,matanya mengkilat marah melihat Naruto yang terlihat seperti tertidur lelap dengan tenang digendongan Sasuke.

Sesampainya di uks,Naruto segera diperiksa oleh Shizune. Shizune terlihat sangat panik melihat Naruto yang sudah sangat pucat.

Sementara Sasuke cs,Temari dan Hinata menunggu dikoridor. "Naruto sakit apa,Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata seraya menahan tangisnya.

".."

Sasuke tidak menjawab,ia tidak mau semua tau tentang penyakit Naruto. Tapi disisi lain,mereka adalah teman baik Naruto. Apa lagi sahabat Sasuke juga tidak tahu menahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya dekat dengan Naruto.

"Dan sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Naruto? Kenapa selama ini kau dan Naruto seakan memberi jarak?" Tanya Shikamaru beruntun.

Namun tetap saja Sasuke diam. Ia masih menatap pintu ruang uks itu. Raut wajahnya memang masih datar,namun tetap saja terlihat khawatir.

"Sasuke-sama!" Iruka tergesa-gesa menghampiri Sasuke. "Maaf merepotkan anda lagi."Ucapnya dan ingin membungkuk namun ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Sudahlah,Iruka." Gumam Sasuke. Sementara Iruka hanya tersenyum.

Cklek..

"Huh,apa dia kelelahan lagi? Sudah kubilang kan,dia tidak boleh kelelahan." Ucap Shizune ketika ia keluar. "Setelah dia sadar berikan obatnya." Perintah Shizune lalu pamit untuk keruang guru.

Mereka semua pun masuk keruang uks. Terlihat Naruto yang pucat tengah berbaring. "Apa mereka sudah tau soal penyakit Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke pada Iruka yang berada disampingnya.

"Tidak. Saya sudah mencoba menelfon Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama. Namun,mereka menjawab sedang sibuk sebelum saya memberitahukan kondisi Naruto-sama."

"Kalau Kurama?"

Iruka menghela nafas, "Ia bilang,ia tidak bisa menemui Naruto sekarang. Jadi- yah,mereka belum saya beritahu semua."

Sasuke terdiam,ah—malang sekali nasib Naruto. Ia punya penyakit,tapi keluarganya benar-benar tidak perduli.

"Ano—Iruka-san dan Sasuke sudah saling mengenal? Tapi,ku kira Naruto dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenal." Tanya Temari.

Iruka tersenyum,ia melirik Sasuke yang tengah menatap Naruto dengan khawatir. "Ya,mereka sudah berteman sejak umur 5 tahun." Iruka memberi jeda sebentar karena semua yang ada diruangan itu tercengang kecuali Sasuke dan Iruka tentunya.

"Sasuke-sama dan Naruto-sama memang sangat dekat,tapi tidak ketika disekolah. Naruto-sama juga sudah dianggap anak oleh keluarga Uchiha." Ucap Iruka.

"Be-benarkah?" Kiba tergagap. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa si bugsu dari 2 marga itu sebenarnya sudah dekat sejak lama.

Iruka pun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Ngh.."

Semua orang di uks itu pun menoleh keasal suara,ternyata Naruto sudah sadar. Kelopak mata itu mulai menampakan iris _blue shappire_ nya. Namun,mata indah itu terlihat kosong dan hampa. Setetes air mata pun mengalir mulus dipipi nya.

"Na—Naru? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Hinata seraya menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto-sama," Iruka menggumam. Iruka menatap khawatir Naruto,ia memang sudah pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini,tapi kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. Iruka kira,Naruto sudah tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Tapi ternyata..

"Aku—Ingin pulang,Iruka." Lirihnya. Matanya sudah terlihat fokus,tapi air matanya tetap menetes.

Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat berbaringnya,ia sedikit mendorong Hinata yang hendak memegang lengannya saat ia terhuyung. Ia pun berjalan tertatih ke arah Iruka yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Ia seperti menulikan pendengarannya ketika Temari dan Hinata memanggil namanya dan hendak membantunya berjalan.

Setetes air matanya kembali jatuh saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke,mereka berlawanan arah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus,Dobe?!"

Naruto terdiam ketika mendengarnya. Ia hanya menahan nafas saat suara britone itu terdengar ditelinganya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar karena tangisnya yang tertahan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyia-nyiakan teman mu sendiri,Dobe?!" Sekali lagi,suara Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa,Teme!"

".."

"Kau tidak pernah tau rasanya terus menerus dikejar oleh trauma masalalu! Kau juga tidak pernah tau rasanya dicampakkan keluargamu sendiri,Teme." Naruto merosot. Lututnya terasa lemas tanpa tenaga sedikitpun. Airmatanya semakin mengalir deras. "Selama ini aku selalu saja menyusahkan keluargamu,Teme. Bahkan keluargaku pun sama sekali tidak pernah mengurusku. Itu—itu sangat menyakitkan,Teme." Suaranya semakin lirih,membuat semua orang yang berada diuks itu seakan merasakan kepedihan yang Naruto rasakan.

"Maaf." Sasuke menggumam. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun bersama Naruto namun ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto.

Hinata dan Temari akhirnya berhasil mendekati Naruto yang terduduk,merekapun merangkul erat tubuh rapuh Naruto. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itupun semakin terisak.

Sasuke pun menghampiri Naruto yang masih terisak bersama kedua sahabatnya. Sasuke berjongkok didepan Naruto,ia menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipi mulus Naruto dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Sebaiknya kau ikut aku,kita bicarakan kekesalanmu ini dengan Kaa-san,aku yakin Kaa-san punya jalan keluarnya untukmu." Ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Aku tida—tidak mau me—repotkan kaa-san lagi,Teme." Ucap Naruto sesenggukan.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Gah,kau itu suka sekali bertele-tele sih." Runtuk Sasuke seraya menarik Naruto keluar Uks.

Sepeninggal dua sejoli itu,ruang uks masih saja hening. Sepertinya para sahabat duo sejoli itu masih memproses apa yang terjadi barusan. Tatapan mereka masih menuju pintu ruangan uks,tanpa gerakan apapun yang mereka perbuat,mereka terlihat seperti boneka manekin.

"Umm,Ekhem." Iruka berdehem. Mereka semuapun tersadar.

"Ah—Ano Iruka-san. Apa mereka selalu seperti ini?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Ya,mereka selalu seperti ini." Jawab Iruka sekenaknya.

"Lalu,'kaa-san' yang mereka katakan itu siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Oh itu,'kaa-san' yang mereka bicarakan itu ibunya Sasuke-sama. Mereka memang selalu meminta pendapat pada nyonya Uchiha."

Mereka semua(minus Iruka) hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Bagaimana sepulang sekolah nanti kita ketempat Naruto atau Sasuke? Aku ingin mendengarkan langsung tentang hubungan mereka." Ucap Kiba.

"Untuk apa kau menunggu sepulang sekolah,Kiba? Kita sudah membolos sekarang,kenapa tidak sekalian sekarang saja?" Saran Neji.

"Nah,Iruka-san mau tidak mengantarkan kami ketempat Naruto dan Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ha'i tentu saja."

Shikamaru pun melirik Gaara yang sejak tadi tidak mengatakan apapun. "Kau mau ikut,Gaara?"

"Hn."

Shikamaru pun hanya menggeleng pasrah. 'Harus sabar hadapin orang kaya dia.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan,Sasuke sesekali memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Wajahmu pucat,Dobe." Ucap Sasuke seraya menyetir.

Naruto pun menoleh,ia tersenyum lembut. "Fokuslah menyetir,aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya.

Sasuke pun diam,ia kembali fokus menyetir meskipun masih ada rasa khawatir dalam hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian,merekapun sampai di kediaman mewah keluarga Uchiha. Naruto sedikit terhuyung ketika turun dari mobil,namun Sasuke segera membantunya berdiri tegak kembali. "Sudah ku bilang,apa salahnya si kalau aku gedong?!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,Teme." Elak Naruto. Yah,sebenarnya juga Naruto masih merasa pusing. Tapi ia tidak mau menunjukannya saja.

"Astaga Naru-chan!" Teriak Mikoto saat Naruto hendak masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. Mikoto aka Ibu Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto yang tengah dipapah Sasuke. "Penyakitmu kambuh lagi,Naru-chan? Sasuke! Kenapa tidak kau bawa kerumah sakit?" Ucap Mikoto dengan nada khawatir seraya membantu Naruto duduk di sofa.

"Dia tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapikan—"

"Sasuke benar,kaa-san." Sela Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lembut meski sangat terlihat dipaksakan.

Mikoto pun hanya menghela nafas lelahnya,lalu mengambil teh hangat yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh pelayan untuk Naruto. "Naruto,minum ini dulu." Tawar Mikoto.

Naruto pun meminum teh itu sedikit,namun ia merasa risih.

Mikoto terus menerus menatap lekat wajah Naruto. Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan pun akhirnya menoleh. "Ada apa kaa-san?"

" Sudut bibirmu kenapa,Naru? Kenapa bisa lebam seperti ini?"

Naru menatap lantai dibawah kakinya,ia tidak berani menatap Mikoto dan Sasuke yang tengah menatap khawatir dirinya. "Kaa-san.. Naru lelah." Lirihnya.

Mikotopun hanya menghela nafas lelahnya. 'Anak ini menutupi sesuatu.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto,Mikoto pikir Naru masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menceritakan semua.

"Hmm.. Sasuke cepat gendong Naruto kekamarnya ya." Perintah Mikoto.

Naruto pun hanya terbelalak. "Eh? Tidak-tidak! Aku bisa jalan sendiri,Kaa-san!" Tolak Naruto.

"Kaa-san tidak menerima penolakan,Naru-chan." Mikoto tersenyum,"Sasuke,cepat bawa Naru-chan."

Sasuke pun menggendong Naruto ala bridal style tanpa protes sedikitpun. Naruto yang tadinya sempat berontak kini terdiam didalam pelukan Sasuke. 'Nyaman.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Narutopun memejamkan matanya,menyendarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto terpejampun hanya tersenyum lembut. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak,Dobe." Gumamnya.

.

.

Temari,Hinata,Neji,Gaara,Shikamaru dan Kiba mulai meninggalkan uks. Sesekali mereka bercengkrama,entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi mereka terlihat bahagia. Saat mereka melewati koridor kamar mandi,mereka melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi perempuan dengan membawa lap pel dan 1 ember. Mereka pun hanya terdiam sekaligus menghentikan langkah mereka.

Sementara Sakura melihat 6 kawan itu terlonjak kaget dan membuang muka. "Lihat apa yang Naruto perbuat padaku! Aku harus menjalani hukuman gara-gara dia!" Amarah Sakura. Ia menatap tajam satu persatu 6 kawan itu.

"Huh? Apa kau bilang? Harusnya kau sadar diri,Sakura. Aku tau,kau dihukum lagi karena kau melanggar hukuman Kakashi-sensei tadi kan?!" Ejek Temari tepat didepan wajah Sakura.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah menahan amarah,ia membanting ember kosong dan lap pel itu lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan dia itu. Hih,dasar perempuan nyebelin." Gumam Temari.

"Sudahlah,Temari." Ucap Hinata mencoba menenangkan gadis bercepol empat itu.

Iruka yang tadinya sempat melihat pertengkaran antara Temari dan Sakura semakin tersenyum. Ia senang,setidaknya ada yang membela Naruto disaat Naruto terpojok.

Mereka akhirnya segera mengambil tas mereka dan segera pergi dari sekolah itu. Tentunya dengan izin dari pihak sekolah. *emang ada sekolah yang ngizinin muridnya buat ngebolos yah? Runa juga ga tau -_-" hadeehh... #ditimpuk readers.

.

"Mikoto,aku ingin bertemu Naruto. Dia ada didalam kan?"

Mikoto diam,ia tidak mempersilahkan tamu itu untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Dia sedang istirahat. Lagipula untuk apa kau menemuinya?"

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang kepindahannya ke Amerika untuk menjadi pengurus perusahaan Namikaze disana. Bukankah aku sudah memeberitahumu sebelumnya,Mikoto?"

".."

Sementara di ruang tamu,Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan tamu itu. 'Amerika?!' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menatap sang ibu yang masih memunggunginya. Sang ibu masih menatap tamu itu dengan datar. lupakan soal tidak sopan berbicara di depan pintu,karena Mikoto pun tidak akan menggubrisnya.

"Aku harus menemuinya sekarang,karena setengah jam lagi aku harus terbang ke Tokyo." Ucapnya seraya menoleh kearah belakang Mikoto. "Ah—Sasuke,bisa kau panggilkan Naruto? Sepertinya ibumu sedang sensitive sekarang. Dia tidak mau mempersilahkan ku masuk ataupun memanggil Naruto." Ucapnya lagi.

"Naruto sedang tidak bisa diganggu." Jawab Sasuke singkat lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Kau dengar itu,Kushina?" Ucap Mikoto dengan sedikit penekanan. Mikoto berusaha tersenyum ramah meski yang terlihat hanyalah senyum paksaan.

"Ada apa sih dengan kalian?! Aku ibunya,tapi kenapa kau yang terlalu over protektif pada Naruto?" Tanya Kushina,ia menatap Mikoto dengan tajam.

"Naruto sakit. Kau tau itu? Tidak. Naruto sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Kau tau itu? Tidak juga kan?" Mikoto menghela nafas lelahnya. "Apa itu yang bisa dibilang seorang ibu?"

".."

Kushina tercengang. Baginya,perkataan Mikoto bagai bom besar yang meledakkan hatinya. Begitu halus,namun menusuk tepat dijantungnya.

"Maaf,Kushina-sama. Pesawat ke tokyo akan lepas landas 20 menit lagi. Kita harus mengejar waktu." Ucap sekretaris Kushina.

Kushina pun hanya mengangguk dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku ingin tahu,bagaimana reaksimu ketika Naruto benar-benar membencimu,Kushina." Gumam Mikoto seraya menutup pelan pintu rumahnya.

.

**TBC**

Holaa... Runa come back,gomennasai karena Runa belum melnjutkan fic sebelumnya tapi Runa malah membuat fic baru -_- salahkan imajinasi Runa yang seenaknya saja datang dan pergi -_- hehe

.

_**Penyakit apa yang sebenarnya diderita oleh Naruto? Lalu bagaimana cerita masalalu Naruto? Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya yaa... Arigatou!**_

_**RIVIEW RIVIEW.. Kritikan,masukan,dan segala macamnya juga Runa tunggu yaaa... ^.^b**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**A Life"**

**Disclaimers : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warning : Gander Bander,Gaje,Aneh,Typo bertebaran,dll**

**By : Yamashita Runa  
**

Secercah sinar menyilaukan menerpa wajah cantik yang tengah terlelap itu. Matanya yang masih terpejam sedikit bergerak karena terpaan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. "Ugh." Gumamnya. Perlahan iris _shappire_ itupun terlihat. Warna iris yang mampu membuat siapapun luluh dan terhipnotis.

Ia pun melirik jam yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Jam 07.00? Huh,untung saja sekarang libur." Gumamnya lagi. Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu pun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengambil handuk yang tersedia dan segera masuk kekamar mandi.

.

Tak lama kemudian ia sudah selesai mandi,kini ia menguncir rambutnya dengan gaya _pony tail_,dan menyisakan beberapa poninya. Ia juga memakai baju santai,celana levis pensil pendek selutut dan baju kaos berwarna biru.

"Sudah siap." Ucapnya seraya membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Setelah sampai diruang makan,Naru terdiam. "Loh? Kalian kok ada disini?" Ucapnya.

Semua pun menoleh kearah Naruto. Lihat saja yang sedang duduk dikursi makan itu. Hinata,Temari,Gaara,Kiba,Shikamaru,dan Neji. Mereka sedang asyik mengunyah sarapan pagi yang tersedia.

"Kemarin kami datang untuk menemuimu,Naru-chan. Tapi kamu sudah tidur." Ujar Hinata.

"Eh,benarkah?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya,dan secara tidak langsung membuat semua wajah lelaki diruang makan itu memerah. 'imut' pikir mereka.

"Iya,Naru-chan. Makanya semalam mereka menginap disini,karena semalam juga hujan deras." Ucap Mikoto seraya memberikan Naruto beberapa potong roti dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

Naruto pun tersenyum,ingin rasanya ia menangis. mereka semua begitu menyayanginya,begitu memperhatikannya. Semua itu adalah hal yang sangat berharga untuk Naruto.

"Ah—Ohayou,Sasuke." Sapa Mikoto saat pemuda berambut reven itu baru datang. "Ohayou." Balasnya singkat lalu duduk disebelah Naru. Mikoto pun kembali ke dapur untuk membantu para koki nya. Sementara Sasuke langsung mengambil roti yang sudah diberi selai milik Naruto.

"Eh—ambil roti bagianmu sendiri dong,Teme!" Hardik Naru seraya menggapai-gapai rotinya yang sudah berada ditangan Sasuke.

"Buat lagi aja sih,dasar Dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

"Gah!" muncul perempatan kekesalan Naruto di dahinya. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah,(menahan marah apa menahan malu,Naruu? xD) ia masih menggapai-gapai rotinya yang berada ditangan kanan Sasuke,namun dengan mudah Sasuke selalu menghalaunya.

Set..

Onyx dan Shappire bertemu,saat Naru hampir mengambil rotinya,namun ia hanya terpaku. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam,seolah terhipnotis akan warna iris mereka masing-masing.

'_Teme—Dia,matanya—Sial,aku menyukainya. Eh? Apa? Ugh,Kami-sama..' _Naruto menggumam dalam hati. Sungguh demi apapun,matanya tidak bisa berpaling. Jujur,ia sedikit terpesona. #Yakin nih cuma sedikit,Naru?# #URUSAAAIIII,LO AUTHOR!# *Dilempar sendal*

Hening..

Shikamaru,Neji,Kiba,Temari,Hinata,dan Gaara hanya menatap dua sejoli itu tanpa berkedip. Mereka merasa seperti menonton film romantis dibioskop. Bahkan Kiba menghentikan aksi mengunyah rotinya,dan lebih memilih fokus pada acara tatap-tatapan itu.

"Tadaimaaaaa!"

"Eh?"

"Rotiku!"

Yap,suara menggelegar itu membuat adegan romantis dibioskop itu harus luntur seketika. Dan roti Naruto pun terjatuh karena Sasuke yang sempat tersentak. "Dasar baka aniki!" Runtuk Sasuke.

"Eh? Sedang ada tamu?"

"Itachi-nii!" Teriak Naru seraya berhambur memeluk Itachi erat.

Sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naru yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu.

"Kau menginap disini lagi Naru? Ah,biar aku tebak,kemarin kau terlambat lagi masuk sekolah?" Ucap Itachi dengan sedikit mengejek.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar ejekan Itachi lagsung melepas pelukannya dan merenggut. Ia menatap Itachi tajam. "Huh,iya! Kemarin aku terlambat sekolah! Dan penyakitku kambuh,dan aku dibawa Sasuke kesini! Kau dengar itu ITACHI-NII?!" Ucap Naruto dengan kesal. Namun ucapan Naru malah membuat Itachi tertawa lepas.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali menunjukan wajah dinginnya. Ia berbalik menuju tempat makan kembali,tentunya masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Huh,kau payah,Aniki." Gumam Sasuke. "Kalian sudah selesai sarapan kan? Ayo kita ketaman belakang." Ajaknya seraya menyeret Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Kita akan mendengarkan dongeng! Yeah!" Ungkap Kiba seraya mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Huh,dasar kau,Kiba. Mendokusei."

"Hn."

"Ck,diamlah,Kiba."

Temari dan Hinata hanya terkikik melihat teman-teman Sasuke. Ya,mereka fikir teman-teman Sasuke memang sangat menyenangkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di atas permadani rerumputan hijau. Rerumputan yang terlihat segar dan indah dipandang mata. Jangan lupakan pula pohon plum besar yang memayungi mereka dari sorotan sinar matahari. Kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar,anggrek,dan bunga lainnya sedang bermekaran membuat nyaman orang yang memandangnya. Percaya atau tidak taman keluarga Uchiha yang terlihat seperti taman kota itu dirawat oleh 10 tukang kebun yang terlatih merawat tanaman sehingga taman itu terlihat sangat indah.

"Wow." Gumam Hinata kagum saat memandang taman yang terhampar luas dihadapannya.

Yang lain pun begitu,mereka berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto seraya memandang luas dan indahnya taman yang ada.

"Ekhem,Naru.. Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami." Ujar Kiba seraya duduk disebelah kiri Naru.

"Huh,iya iya." Ucap Naru sekenaknya. Sebenarnya moodnya sedang jelek untuk bercerita tentang masa lalu nya yang kelam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka semua sudah terlanjur penasaran.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat. Lalu kembali membuka kelopaknya sehingga iris _blue shappire_ itu terlihat kembali.

"6 bulan yang lalu aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan. Dan karena kecelakaan itu jantungku menjadi lemah." Ungkap Naru. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya,ia tidak bisa menatap wajah dan tatapan menyorot teman-temannya. Ini terasa berat bagi Naru,mengingat sesuatu yang ingin dikuburnya dalam-dalam.

"Waktu itu aku ceroboh,aku kabur dari rumah dan entah mau kemana. Aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke mengikutiku sejak dari rumah. Ia sudah ada dirumahku saat aku bertengkar dengan kaa-san dan tou-san." Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. "Aku lengah,aku terlau sibuk menangis sehingga saat menyebrang aku tidak melihat truk besar yang tengah melintas cepat. Aku tertabrak,dan yang terakhir ku dengar hanyalah suara Sasuke."

"Sejak saat itu,aku sempat koma selama seminggu. Setelah sadar,yang kulihat adalah keluarganya Sasuke. Bukan keluargaku. Dan saat itu pula aku mulai tahu kalau jantungku bermasalah karena benturan keras." Tidak terasa butiran-butiran air mata jatuh dari persinggahannya. "Jantungku akan terasa sakit jika aku terlalu lama lelah dan mengeluarkan emosi yang sangat berlebihan."

"Aku tau,orang tuaku tidak menjengukku sama sekali karena mereka berada di Indonesia untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka disana. Tapi yang paling membuatku sakit,mereka bahkan tidak mau tau kabarku sama sekali." Lirih Naru.

Mereka yang ada disana kecuali Naru dan Sasuke hanya tersentak. 'Sebegitu tidak dianggapkah Naru oleh keluarganya sendiri?'

"Dan—Dan mengenai hubunganku dengan Sasuke—Aku mengaggapnya seperti keluargaku. Aku mempunyai hutang budi pada keluarga Uchiha." Lirihnya.

"La—lalu,bagaimana awal pertemuan kalian?" Tanya Shikamaru. Semua ini membuat otaknya bekerja keras karena pertanyaan yang banyak sekali muncul dalam otaknya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa merasakan kantuknya.

"Awal pertemuanku dengan Sasuke.." Naruto mulai mengingat-ngingat kembali saat 10 tahun lalu.

_**Flashback..**_

Jamuan hangat antara kedua kolega itu telah berjalan dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Jas-jas dan dress bermerek terkenal menjadi pembalut tubuh berwibawa mereka. jangan lupakan anak-anak mereka yang telah didandani juga dengan berbagai barang mewah pula.

Keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha,kolega yang sudah terlihat seperti saudara dekat. Mereka hanya serius dalam pekerjaan,namun terlihat sangat akrab ketika bertemu dalam jamuan seperti ini.

"Kaa-san—Naru ingin pulang.." Rengek seorang anak kecil.

Sang ibu pun hanya mendengus dan melirik anaknya dengan tajam. "Bisakah kau lihat kita sedang bertemu kolega,Naru?!" Bisik sang ibu dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Sementara Naru hanya terdiam dan matanya sedikit terlihat berkaca-kaca. Lagi,ia dibentak oleh sang ibu.

Berjam-jam kemudian pun berlalu. Naru tetap duduk manis disofa itu,meskipun ia sebenarnya sudah lelah,waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 22.30. sudah lewat dari jam tidurnya.

Sekali lagi,ia mencolek sang ibu. "Kaa-san —Naru ingin pulang.."

Dan lagi—sang ibu menatapnya tajam. "Berhenti merengek,dan terus tersenyum Naru!" Bisik sang ibu dengan ketus.

"Ini pertemuan penting,Naru. Cobalah bersikap dewasa." Kurama menyela,sang ibu yang mendengarnyapun hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Kurama.

Cukup. Naru benar-benar gerah sekarang. ia bangkit dari sofanya,dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Hey,mau kemana kau?!" Teriak Kurama.

"Sudahlah,mungkin dia ingin ketoilet." Ujar sang ayah.

Sementara keluarga Uchiha malah terlihat khawatir akan keadaan gadis pirang itu. "Maaf Kushina,Minato. Apa kalian tidak menyusul Naru-chan?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Ah—tidak usah,dia sudah besar. Umm,bagaimana tentang perusahaan kalian yang berada di Amerika?" Jawab Minato mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu—"

"Kaa-san,Tou-san. Aku ingin keluar sebentar." Ucap Sasuke menyela ucapan sang ibu.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Itachi seraya mengikuti Sasuke keluar ruangan itu.

Sementara Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat kedua putranya. Ia yakin,kedua putra nya pasti ingin menemui si bungsu Namikaze.

.

.

Mata onyx Sasuke menyusuri setiap sudut tempat itu,hingga akhirnya kedua kaki kecilnya mengarahkannya keluar kafe. Diluar kafe ada sebuah taman dan sebuah bangku. Dan bingo! Si bungsu Namikeze tengah tertidur dibangku itu.

"Aniki,kasihan sekali dia." Ujar Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk. "Ayo kita kesana."

Sasuke dan Itachipun menghampiri Naru. Mereka melihat wajah Naru yang tenang meski terlihat beberapa jejak air mata dipipi chubby nya.

"Hey.." Sasuke mencoba membangunkan sang bungsu Namikaze.

"Ungh.." Iris blue shappire itupun terlihat. Kelopaknya terlihat sayu. "Ah—Uciha-san!" Ucap Naru seraya menggeserkan posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Umm,baiklah. Sa—Sasuke." Eja Naruto.

"Aku Itachi. Panggil saja Itachi-nii." Ucap Itachi seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Umm,ya. Itachi-nii." Ucap Naru senang.

Itachi dan Sasuke pun duduk disebelah Naru. Tidak ada percakapan lagi yang terlontar dari bibir mereka bertiga. Mereka hanya menatap kumpulan bintang yang terhampar jelas didepan mereka. sesekali Naru menguap. Matanya sudah sulit sekali untuk dibuka.

Buk..

Akhirnya,Naru tertidur lagi. Kepalanya sukses berada dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Eh? Hoy. Dia kenapa aniki?!" Sasuke gelagapan,dia takut anak pirang ini tiba-tiba mati. *dia tidur,Sasuke. Bukan mati -_- * Diem lu author! #ditimpuk sendal sama Sasuke.

"Ah—dia tertidur. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang dan sekalian saja bawa dia menginap dirumah." Ujar Itachi.

"Tapi,bagaimana kalau keluarganya tidak menginjinkan?"

"Kau tau kan bagaimana sikap orang tua Naru tadi? Kurasa mereka akan mengijinkannya."

Sasuke pun akhirnya mengangguk,ia sedikit mengusap lembut helaian pirang Naru yang tegah tertidur dipangkuannya.

Itachi segera mengeluarkan ponselnya,mengetikkan beberapa kata dan segera mengirimnya. Setelah selesai mengirimkan sms,Itachi membantu Sasuke membawa Naru. Sasuke bersikeras ingin membawa Naruto sendiri akhirnya ia membawa Naru dipunggungnya. Sementara Itachi menjaga dibelakang,takut-takut Naru nanti terjengkang kebelakang.

Sementara Naruto,ia terbangun. Namun ia hanya melihat rambut dark blue reven dan leher putih pucat. Rasa kantuknya tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Ia hanya mengeratkan pegangannya dileher Sasuke dan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke. "Arigatou,Suke." Gumamnya.

"Hn." Seulas senyum lembut terpantri diwajah tampan Sasuke. Ia senang,gadis pirang itu nyaman didalam gendongannya.

Itachi yang melihat semua itu dari belakang mau tidak mau tersenyum juga. "Sepertinya aku dilupakan disini." Gumamnya.

.

Fugaku yang tengah berbincang dengan Minato dan Kushina terpaksa melihat ponselnya yang sudah bergetar beberapa kali. Dilihatnya layar ponsel mahal itu dan tertera nama 'Itachi'.

_From : Itachi_

_Tou-san,Naru kami bawa pulang. Ia tertidur ditaman cafe. Kurasa ia lebih baik tinggal dirumah kita._

Fugaku pun tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan singkat dari putra nya. Ia segera menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"Minato,Kushina. Naru-chan sekarang berada dirumahku,maaf kan putra-putraku yang membawa putrimu kerumah. Bagaimana kalau Naru-chan tinggal dirumah kami selama kalian berada di Jerman?" Ujar Fugaku tanpa basa-basi. Mikoto yang mendengarnya sedikit mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Ya,tentu saja. Kami tidak keberatan. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Naru sangat merepotkan lho." Ungkap Kushina seraya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Kushina-chan." Balas Mikoto seraya tersenyum juga.

Yap,kita tinggalkan kedua kolega itu bercengkrama kembali tentang perusahaan mereka.

.

Beruntung,Supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha masih setia menunggu diparkiran cafe itu. Sasuke yang masih menggendong Naruto segera meminta bantuan untuk masuk ke mobil.

Setelah masuk kedalam mobil,mereka pun segera melaju menuju rumah mewah keluarga Uchiha.

Sepanjang perjalanan,kepala Naru tetap menyender dibahu Sasuke dengan nyaman. Sasukepun sedikit merasakan kantuk,sesekali ia memjamkan matanya,namun kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Tidak lupa dengan menguap yang tidak berhenti. Sasuke akhirnya lelah juga menahan rasa kantuknya,dia tertidur dengan kepalanya yang menyender dikepala Naru. #duh Runa bingung ngejelasinnya gimana?! Readers ngerti gak maksudnya gmana? Ngerti kan?!

"Huh,dasar bocah." Itachi terkikik geli melihat adiknya tengah tertidur lelap bersama gadis imut itu.

_**Flashback end..**_

"Haha.. Benarkah itu? Sasuke menggendongmu? Dan—Ugh awal pertemuan kalian sangat lucu sekali." Kiba tertawa geli,ia sampai memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa terlalu lama.

Duak..

Sepasang sendal Sasuke sukses mendarat dikepala Kiba. Sontak Kiba menghentikan tawanya dan meringis sakit. "Ittai!~~"

"Diam kau ,Kiba." Hardik Sasuke seraya melancarkan deathglarenya.

Kiba pun diam,nyalinya tiba-tiba ciut begitu saja.

Naru pun hanya terkikik. Ia ingin tertawa lepas namun ia tahan.

"Jangan tertawa berlebihan,Dobe." Ujar Sasuke seraya kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya dibatang pohon plum besar itu.

"Huh,ia aku tau,Teme." Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Yah,mulai saat itu aku selalu menginap disini. Mengingat rumahku selalu sepi karena keluargaku yg tidak pernah ada dirumah." Naruto menarik nafas. " Yah,sebenarnya sifat cuek dan dinginku itu sedikit-demi sedikit berkurang saat aku bersama mereka."

Mereka pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Um,Naru. Apa karena penyakitmu itu,sifatmu jadi berubah dingin seperti disekolah?"Tanya Hinata.

"Umm,mungkin." Naruto menghela nafas beratnya.

"Eh iya,kenapa kau dan Sasuke menjaga jarak disekolah?" Kiba bertanya. Mereka yang ada disana pun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Itu karena sewaktu aku masih SMP aku pernah dibully habis-habisan sama fans Teme itu." Jawab Naru seraya menunjuk Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke? Dia hanya mendelik dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Eh? Serius kau,Naru?" Temari tidak percaya,Narupun hanya mengangguk.

"Hu'um. Karena dulu aku memang sangat dekat sekali dengannya disekolah. Sampai-sampai para fans nya itu—Aduh." Perkataan Naru terhenti karena rambut ponytail nya tengah ditarik pelan oleh Sasuke. "Ittai,Teme!"

"Berhenti bercerita tentang hal itu,Dobe." Ujar Sasuke seraya melepaskan kunciran rambut Naru.

"Huh." Naru mendengus. Naru tau,Sasuke tidak mau masalah tentang fans-fans gila Sasuke diungkit-ungkit lagi. Akhirnya Naru pun hanya diam. Tidak ada lagi suara dari mereka ber-8,semua fokus akan fikiran mereka masing-masing. Hanya hembusan angin dan gesekan dedaunan yang terdengar diantara mereka.

.

.

Satu hari bersama Sasuke cs,Temari dan Hinata berlalu. Naru sangat merasa bahagia,sifatnya terlihat sangat berbeda ketika berada disekolah. Ia sangat menyenangkan,dan friendly.

Kini hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto saja diruang keluarga. Mereka sama-sama sedang menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan berita.

"Kau tidak lelah?" Suara Sasuke sedikit membuat Naru tersentak.

Naru pun hanya tersenyum. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku,soal sudut bibirmu itu?" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

".." Naru membuang muka. _'Kenapa masalah itu lagi sih yang dibahas?'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kaa-san dan aku,Naru?! Apa salahnya menjawab pertanyaanku?" Suara Sasuke meningkat satu oktaf.

"Itu hak ku." Ucapnya dingin seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menatap nanar dirinya.

.

Naruto duduk dipinggir kasur queen size nya. Ia termenung,ia menatap figura dirinya dengan keluarga Sasuke. _'Kenapa selalu kalian yang mengkhawatirkanku?'_ Batin Naru.

Setetes air mata akhirnya jatuh dari peraduannya. Naru memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia mengambil figura yang berada di atas meja kecil itu. _'Kenapa selalu kalian yang terlihat seperti keluarga ku sendiri?' _Batinnya lagi. Kini air mata itu semakin mengalir deras,ia tidak bisa membendung sakit hatinya lagi kepada kedua orang tua dan kakak nya. Mereka yang sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapnya ada.

Naru semakin menggenggam figura itu dengan erat,sampai kuku tangannya memutih. Ia tidak perduli rasa berdenyut sakit pada buku-buku kuku nya itu. Yang ia perdulikan hanyalah sakit hatinya dan cara agar suara isakan nya tidak terdengar.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan keluarga kalian? Selama bertahun-tahun aku selalu menyusahkan kalian._' Batinnya.

Tok..

Tok..

Ctek..

"Naru ayo kita makan kaa-san,tou—Eh?" Itachi terkesiap,melihat Naruto yang tengah menangis.

Sementara Naru hanya bisa terbelalak dan terpaku. 'Shit! Aku lupa mengunci pintu!' Runtuknya dalam hati.

"Kamu kenapa,Naru?" Ucap Itachi seraya menghampiri Naru yang tengah mengusap kasar airmatanya.

Naru menggeleng,ia meletakkan kembali figura itu kemeja kecilnya lalu berdiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa,Itachi-nii." Lirihnya.

"Apa karena ucapanku tadi pagi? Akh,maafkan aku,Naru. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Naru tersenyum lembut,meski sebenarnya ia sedikit sulit untuk tersenyum karena memar disudut bibir kanannya yang mulai membiru dan sakit sekali. "Tidak kok. Ayo kita makan." Ujarnya seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terpaku.

'Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dari kami,Naruto.' Ucap Itachi dalam hati. Ia pun segera menyusul Naruto kemeja makan.

Acara makan malam dirumah mewah Uchiha itu berjalan hangat. Sesekali terdengar canda tawa dan pasti nya adu mulut antara Naru dan Sasuke. Semua itu sudah biasa terjadi dirumah Uchiha kalu Naruto sedang menginap disana. Bahkan Fugaku pun sering tersenyum ketika Sasuke dan Naruto bertengkar karena hal sepele. Hal yang sangat jarang,bukan?

Keluarga Uchiha juga tidak membahas tentang luka memar disudut bibir Naruto. Mereka seperti sudah melupakannya begitu saja.

Acara makan malam itu tiba-tiba rusak ketika seorang pelayan tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi mereka. "Maaf,nyonya,tuan. Nyonya dan tuan Namikaze memaksa bertemu dengan anda." Ucapnya terengah-engah.

Mata Naruto membulat. Tou-san dan Kaa-san nya? Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba jadi tidak karuan?

Naruto melirik cemas kearah Sasuke yang berada disamping kanan nya. Merasa diperhatikan,Sasuke pun menoleh dan kedua pasang iris itu bertemu. Sasuke tau Naruto sedang cemas,ia segera menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto erat berusaha menyalurkan perasaan hangatnya agar Naruto tidak cemas lagi.

Mereka semuapun segera menghampiri sepasang suami istri Namikaze itu. Wajah Namikaze itu terlihat serius,ketika mereka melihat Naruto yang tengah berlindung dibelakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Kami ingin bicara dengan Naruto." Ucap Minato tegas.

Suara tegas Minato semakin membuat pegangan tangan Naruto pada Sasuke semakin kencang.

Hening..

Tidak ada pergerakan pasti dari Naruto,ia hanya memegang erat tangan kanan Sasuke dan berlindung dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah,sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi,Naruto." Ucap Minato kembali. Naruto semakin menunduk dalam,ia benar-benar tidak berani menatap langsung mata Minato.

Minato menghampiri Naruto dan menggenggam erat lengan kirinya. Sementara keluarga Uchiha hanya diam,mereka tidak bisa mencampuri urusan keluarga Namikaze begitu saja. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke,dan dengan cepat Minato langsung menariknya keluar rumah Uchiha.

"Arigatou,sudah mengurus anak menyusahkan itu." Ucap Khusina ketus lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapa keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku takut Naru-chan kenapa-kenapa." Gumam Mikoto.

Yang lain pun mengangguk,sementara Sasuke segera berlari kekamarnya.

.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. Ia menahan marah. Orang itu telah mengambil paksa Naruto dari sisinya. Ia tau,orang itu adalah orang tua Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah mengharapkan mereka untuk jadi orang tuanya. Mereka tidak bisa mengambil Naruto dari sini,Naruto lebih nyaman berada dikeluarga Uchiha. Sasuke tahu itu.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di ranjang empuknya. Fikirannya masih berputar soal keadaan Naruto saat ini. Apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orang tua itu pada Naruto? Dan apa yang akan dibicarakan Minato adalah tentang kepindahan Naruto ke Amerika? Ia menghela nafas beratnya,semua yang ia fikirkan membuatnya penat. Otaknya seakan hendak pecah saat ini juga.

Akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk memejamkan matanya,berharap semua fikiran negatif nya pergi. Dan berharap Naruto tidak akan pergi dari sisinya.

.

.

Mata Naruto membulat,ketika ia mendengar penuturan dari ayahnya. Tubuhnya kaku,lututnya lemas seketika,ia jatuh terduduk.

'_Aku akan meninggalkan Sasuke?'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

_**TBC**_

**Yosh,Runa kembali lagi dengan chapter kedua fic ini! :D Runa seneng bgt baca review dari para readers semua :D**

**Yosh,bagaimana kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya? Apa yang dikatakan Minato? Bisakah Naruto menemui kebahagiaannya? Tunggu Chapter selanjutnyaa!**

**Review.. Review.. Segala kritikan,saran,dan kawan-kawannya Runa tunggu ^o^**

**Thank's To:**

_**rahmatzzz**__**, **__**Yuuki Chen**__**, **__**Kurogane Namikaze Dragneel**__**, **__**Azura AI-Rin**__**, **__**hime koyuki 099**__**, **__**fajar jabrik**__**, **__**yuki amano**__**, **__**KouraFukiishi**__**, **__**Yasashi-kun**__**, **__**SelfNamikazeUchiha**__**, athena athiya, **__**Amira Novalinda**__**, **__**Aoi Uzumaki**__**, NuruHime-chan19, **__**NShirayuki**__**, puchan, **__**Nauchi Kirika - Chan**__**, **__**DheKyu**__**, **__**hanazawa kay**__**, **__**kirei- neko**__**, **__**Miss Ara Nightmare**__**, miira, **__**uchiha hani namikaze**__**, **__**LNaruSasu**__**, **__**sfsclouds**__**, **__**mamitsu27**__**, **__**BlackRose783**__**, **_**Dan**_** Guest.**_

**Runa ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Runa sampai nangis bombay baca review kalian. :'D yang pasti Runa seneng banget karena banyak yang suka samap fic Runa :D Dan semoga di chapter ini pertanyaan kalian ada yang terjawab yah **** jaaa...!**


	3. Chapter 3

"**A Life"**

**Disclaimers : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warning : Gander Bander,Gaje,Aneh,Typo bertebaran,dll**

**By : Yamashita Runa**

Mata Naruto membulat,ketika ia mendengar penuturan dari ayahnya. Tubuhnya kaku,lututnya lemas seketika,ia jatuh terduduk.

'_Aku akan meninggalkan Sasuke?'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Minato menatap lembut putrinya yang tengah syok itu. Ia menghampiri putrinya dan mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya. "Tou-san hanya ingin kau bersekolah disana dan membantu Kurama untuk menjalankan perusahaan keluarga kita." Ujarnya.

Sekali lagi mata Naru membulat,setetes air mata jatuh tanpa disadarinya. "Tidak! Tidak akan!" Lirihnya. Perlahan ia mundur menjauh dari sang ayah.

Alis Minato bertaut,wajahnya mengeras seketika. "Apa?! Ada apa denganmu,hah?!" Bentaknya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian! Ada apa dengan kalian? Ketika aku menemukan orang yang bisa memberiku kasih sayang,kalian malah ingin membuatku jauh dari mereka!" Ucap Naru lirih.

Kushina terdiam,ia berfikir. _'Anak ini benar-benar kurang ajar!'_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Kasih sayang tidak berlaku seperti materi,Naruto!" Minato bertambah geram. Ia hendak menghampiri Naru dengan tangan yang terkepal.

"Kalian tidak pernah mengerti! Aku **TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PERGI **meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan,hah?! Bahkan kau berani membentak ayahmu sendiri seperti ini!" Ujar Kushina geram.

Naru semakin menunduk,ketika sang ibu juga membentaknya. Ia membutuhkan Sasuke,dan Kaa-san. Ya dia membutuhkan mereka. "Suke.." Gumamnya lirih.

"Jawab,Naru!" Bentak Kushina lagi yang membuat Naru tersentak.

Naruto diam,ia hanya menangis dan meringkuk dipojok ruangan. Ya,secara tidak sadar ia telah sampai dipojok ruangan saat ingin menjauh dari Minato.

"Percuma kau membentaknya,ia sudah kurang ajar. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika dia tidak ada di keluarga Namikaze." Ucap Minato tegas.

Naruto semakin menangis ketika mendengar ucapan Minato. Demi apapun,satu kalimat itu bagai belati yang menusuk hatinya. Sangat menyakitkan! Akhirnya Narutopun memberanikan diri menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya yang tengah menatapnya garang. Ia mencoba mencari jejak kebohongan dalam perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Minato tadi. Tapi,nihil. Ia tidak menemukannya.

Sebenci-benci nya Naruto pada kedua orang tuanya,tentu saja ia tidak berharap orang tuanya akan mengeluarkannya dari daftar keluarga Namikaze. Bukan,bukan karena Naruto ingin kebagian harta melimpahnya,tapi karena Naruto tau jika ia masih ada dikeluarga itu berarti dia masih dianggap ada meskipun tidak pernah diperhatikan. Tapi sekarang? ayahnya sudah mengatakan hal itu,dan secara hukum ia sudah resmi keluar dari keluarga meski belum ada laporan khusus yang dibuat.

"Ke—Kenapa?" Lirih Naru.

Deg..

Lagi-lagi.. _'Jangan,kumohon jangan kambuh sekarang.'_ Batinnya.

Sakit yang menyiksa kembali mendera jantungnya. Matanya semakin memburam saat kedua orang tuanya berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Mulai sekarang,kau bukan lagi seorang Namikaze. Dan akan kupastikan,hidupmu akan menderita." Suara menggema terdengar ditelinga Naruto. Suara menggema yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan dan selalu terngiang dalam benak Naru hingga kesadarannya menghilang.

.

Iruka tergesa-gesa berlari menuju kamar Naruto. ia punya perasaan buruk saat Naru dipaksa masuk rumah oleh kedua orang tuanya. _'Semoga anda tidak apa-apa,Naruto-sama.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia segera berlari menuju kamar Naru saat kedua orang tuanya telah meninggalkan kediaman mewah Namikaze beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mata Iruka membulat saat ia melihat Naru yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dipojok kamarnya. Ia segera menghampiri majikannya itu dan menelfon ambulans.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Suara sirine ambulans menggema disetiap sudut kediaman Namikaze. Dengan sigap para perawat membawa Naruto yang tengah tak sadarkan diri menuju mobil ambulans.

Iruka mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak. Setelah ketemu ia segra menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ditelinga kirinya.

" Halo? M-Maaf,Sasuke-sama. Saya membawa berita penting. Na—Naruto-sama pingsan lagi." Ucap Iruka gugup.

".."

"Baiklah,Naruto-sama akan dibawa kerumah sakit Konoha International."

".."

"Arigatou,Sasuke-sama."

Iruka mengehela nafas leganya. Iapun segera naik mobil ambulans yang membawa Naruto.

.

.

Padang rumput terhampar luas tanpa batas. Beberapa jenis bunga-bunga yang indah turut menghiasi padang rumput itu. Naruto duduk dengan nyaman dibawah pohon plum besar yang memayunginya. Matanya terpejam,angin sepoi menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut membuatnya ingin ditempat ini selamanya. Ya,selamanya.

"Kalau kau menginginkan itu,aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Seseorang mirip dengannya tengah berdiri tegap dibelakangnya. "Siapa?"

Orang itu tersenyum sinis. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Aku? Aku adalah dirimu."

Alis Naruto mengerut. Jelas saja ia tidak mengerti,bagaimana bisa orang yang sangat mirip dengannya itu adalah dirinya? Meski mereka sangat mirip tapi bagaimana bisa ada dua orang yang sama berada dalam satu nyawa? Oh yeah,otak Naru bekerja super keras sekarang.

"Hahaha.. Sudah kuduga otakmu akan mengepul. Baiklah,akan kujelaskan. Aku adalah bagian gelap dalam dirimu." Orang itupun menghampiri Naru dan duduk disamping kanannya. "Kau,sekarang ada dialam bawah sadarmu. Dan aku,ingin mengambil alih hidupmu saat kau sadar nanti."

Mata Naru membulat. "Ap-Apa? Hey,jangan bodoh! Kau hanya menganggu ketenanganku tau!" Teriak Naru.

Namun orang itu hanya tersenyum,ia melirik tajam kearah Naru. "Aku akan mengambil alih hidupmu karena kau tidak bisa menjalankan hidupmu dengan baik,bodoh!" Gertaknya.

Narupun naik darah,ia dikatai bodoh? Hell no! Tidak ada yang boleh mengatainya bodoh,selain Sasuke. "Dan kau fikir,hidupku akan lebih baik jika kau yang menjalankan nyawaku,hah?!"

"Ya,karena mereka yang menyakitimu akan kubuat menghilang dari kehidupanmu bahkan mungkin saja akan kuhilangkan mereka semua dari muka bumi." Ucap orang itu.

Naru terdiam. Ia kembali berfikir. 'Menghilang dari kehidupanku?' Naru tampak bimbang,sisi baiknya tampak berjuang keras melawan sisi jahat Naru.

"Hilangkan sisi lemahmu itu! Kau akan mati jika kau mengandalkan sisi baikmu itu terus menerus." Ucap orang itu dengan ketus.

"Aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan sisi gelapku menguasai tubuhku! Itu akan membuat hidupku bertambah hancur!"

"Cih,tidak akan! Kau fikir selama ini kau selalu bertampang datar itu tanpa bantuanku,hah?"

"It—Itu karena aku meniru tampang datar Sasuke! Bukan karenamu!" Naruto berkilah.

"Terserahlah." Ucap orang itu lalu bangkit,mulai berjalan menjauh dari Naruto dan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Dasar orang aneh." Naru menarik nafas dalam. "Loh? Kalau dia aneh,berarti aku juga dong? Ah—bodo amat lah." Gumamnya.

Naruto kembali memjamkan kedua matanya. Ia sangat menikmati tempat ini. Tempat yang tenang,nyaman,dan jauh dari hal yang membuat penyakitnya kambuh. Naruto benar-benar sangat menyukai tempat ini.

Hingga sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak dan membuka matanya kembali.

"_Sadarlah,Dobe. Apakah kau tidak tega membuat kaa-san menangis terus?"_Suara itu terdengar lirih. Dan ia tau,suara itu adalah suara Sasuke.

'Kaa-san menangis? aku tidak mau kaa-san menangis.'

"_Kau membuat kami khawatir,Dobe. Sadarlah. Buka matamu."_Suara itu terdengar sekali lagi.

'Semua khawatir? Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir.'

Naruto terdiam,suasana ditempat itu berubah seketika. Perlahan-lahan semua terlihat gelap,tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Naruto berusaha untuk berdiri dan berjalan meski dengan tangan yang menggapai-gapai. Ia berusaha mencari tumpuan dan petunjuk arah.

"Ke—kenapa ini?" Gumamnya khawatir.

Mata Naruto menyipit saat sebuah cahaya terang menerpa wajahnya. Cahaya itu semakin membesar hingga melebihi tinggi tubuhnya. Naruto menatap cahaya itu dengan bimbang,sekali lagi ia menoleh kebelakang. Tak lama kemudian,sudah ia putuskan,ia akan menuju cahaya putih bersih itu dan mencoba menghadapi kehidupannya yang kejam sekali lagi.

"Aku tau itu jalan keluar menuju kehidupan nyataku. Dan aku juga tau,belum saatnya aku meninggalkan mereka semua." Ucapnya penuh tekad.

Perlahan namun pasti,Naruto berjalan menuju cahaya itu dengan senyum manis terpantri diwajahnya.

.

.

"Suke.."

Sasuke tersentak. ia menatap lekat wajah gadis yang tengah terbaring lemah dihadapannya ini. Sasuke tersenyum lembut,ia menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Naru. "Aku disini." Ucapnya lirih.

Perlahan,iris _shappire_ itupun terlihat. Sasuke segera memeluk erat tubuh Naru yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya itu. "Jangan pernah seperti ini lagi,Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah.

"Gomen." Lirih Naru.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya,terlihatlah wajah Naru yang sendu. "Ada apa?"

"Mer—Mereka mengeluarkanku dari... " Naruto mengantungkan kalimatnya,ia menarik nafas dalam dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "—Klan." Lanjutnya lirih.

Mata Sasuke membulat. Mereka benar-benar tidak menganggap Naru sama sekali. Tangan Sasuke terkepal. Lalu ia mengelus puncak kepala Naru dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu,kupastikan klan Uchiha akan menerimamu dengan senang hati."

"Hah?"

"Hn. Aku keluar sebentar." Ujar Sasuke seraya berlalu dari hadapan Naru.

'Uchiha Naruto?' Ucap Naru dalam hati. Alisnya mengerut,ia tampak berkedip beberapa kali. 'Bagaimana bisa?' Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto memandang kosong selimut yang ada dihadapannya. Ia sedang berfikir hal positif apa yang akan dia dapatkan kalau ia bersama keluarga Uchiha. Namun pasti ada banyak hal negatif pula kalau ia bersama keluarga Namikaze. Keluarga Uchiha mementingkan kasih sayang,sementara keluarga Namikaze mementinggkan materi. Dan Naruto menginginkan kasih sayang.

Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. Iris blue shappire nya mengkilat bahagia. Ya,mungkin jalan kebahagiaannya akan bermula dari sini.

"Naru-chaann!"

Grep..

"Kaa-san.." Suara Naru terdengar lirih. Mikoto tengah memeluknya dengan erat dan menangis di bahunya.

"Jangan membuat kaa-san cemas lagi,Nak." Ucap Mikoto lirih.

"Naru sudah tidak apa-apa kaa-san.. Naru tidak ingin disini.." Gumam Naru. Setetes airmatapun jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sekali lagi ia teringat keluarga Namikaze. Dan itu membuatnya sakit hati kembali.

"Tapi—kau baru saja sadar,Naru."

"Naru tidak apa-apa kaa-san. Onegai."

Mikoto tampak berfikir keras,beberapa kali ia menoleh kearah Fugaku dan Itachi yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Setidaknya kau harus disini sehari lagi,Naru." Ucap Itachi.

Naru menggeleng lemah,ia segera duduk dan menatap satu persatu keluarga Uchiha itu. Tatapannya benar-benar sendu. Mikoto menghela nafas lelah,ia sudah tau apa maksud Naru meminta pergi dari rumah sakit ini. Pasti Naru memikirkan tempat tinggal untuk kedepannya nanti. Mengingat keluarganya sudah mengeluarkannya dari klan dan sudah pasti Naru harus angkat kaki dari rumah mewah Namikaze juga.

"Kau akan tetap berada dirumah kami sampai kapanpun,Naru. Bukankah tadi Sasuke sudah bilang kalau Naru-chan akan menjadi seorang Uchiha?"

Mikoto mengusap lembut surai pirang Naru. Sementara Naru ia hanya menunduk lemah. "Naru benar-benar berhutang budi dengan kalian." Lirihnya. "Naru akan berbuat apapun agar kalian bahagia."

Fugaku tersenyum. "Kalau begitu,tetaplah bersama kami."

1 kalimat yang singkat namun terbesit getar bahagia didalamnya. Bahkan 1 kalimat itu mampu membuat Naru menangis haru. Ini pertama kalinya,ia merasa sangat diharapkan oleh sebuah keluarga. Beginikah rasanya? Bahagia,terharu,bahkan ingin melompat secara bersamaan?

"Dasar cengeng."

Jleb..

Acara tangis haru Naru pun terhenti karena 1 kalimat itu. Terdengar sedikit menyakitkan bagi Naru. Tentu saja kata-kata tajam itu berasal dari si bungsu Uchiha. Ia tengah bersender pada dinding didekat jendela seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa?!" Naruto berteriak. Meski tidak terlalu kencang,namun tetap saja membuat Mikoto tersentak.

"CENGENG." Ulang Sasuke seraya menekankan kata-katanya.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Pantat ayam!"

"Silau!"

"Silau lebih bagus,daripada gelap!"

"Terlalu silau membuat mata rusak,Dobe!"

"Terlalu gelap juga tidak bagus,Teme!"

"Kalau begitu kalian sama-sama tidak bagus."

"Hah?"

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh kearah Itachi secara bersamaan. "Apa?" Tanya Itachi polos.

"Baka aniki/Itachi-nii!" Itulah yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke dan Naru secara bersamaan (lagi).

"Kenapa sih? Emang aku salah?" Tanya Itachi dan lagi-lagi dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa(?).

Mikoto hanya terkikik melihat tingkah laku mereka. Fugaku pun ikut tersenyum tipis. Keluarga yang hangat akan kasih sayang itu akan mendapatkan 1 anggota keluarga lagi yang baru. Tentu saja akan membuat suasana keluarga itu semakin menyenangkan.

.

.

Tanpa disadari,waktu pun berlalu sangat cepat. Senin pagi sudah menyapa gadis berambut pirang yang tengah mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya pony tail itu. Ia sedikit bersenandung,wajah nya pun terlihat sangat berseri.

"Dobe! Cepatlah keruang makan,semua sudah menunggumu!" Seru seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Hn,Sebentar lagi,Teme-nii!" Balasnya singkat. Ia kembali tersenyum. 'Ah,aku benar-benar bahagia disini.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah siap,ia kembali memutar-mutar tubuhnya pelan untuk melihat penampilannya. Rok pendek 5 cm diatas lutut berwarna dark blue dengan aksen kotak-kotak merah dan hitam,kemeja putih polos,jas khusus perempuan berwarna senada dengan rok nya,dasi hitam sebagai pelengkap,dan kaus kaki hitam yang melekat dikaki jenjangnya. "Siap." Gumamnya seraya berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya diruang makan..

Naruto segera duduk disebelah kanan Sasuke. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibir nya.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu,Dobe." Ternyata Sasuke mulai jengah melihat tingkah Naruto yang sedikit 'gila' menurutnya.

Sementara Naruto hanya mendelik kearah Sasuke, mengolesi rotinya lagi dan kembali tersenyum!

Sasuke pun hanya mendengus ketika ucapanya tidak digubris oleh Naruto.

"Hari ini ada yang membuatmu bahagia Naru-chan?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Ya! Tentu saja,aku bahagia karena mulai hari ini aku adalah bagian dari keluarga ini." Ucap Naruto riang.

Semua tersenyum lembut. Yah,tentu saja kecuali Sasuke. Ia hanya menatap sendu Naruto. Entah apa yang sedang difikirkannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke memegang tangan kiri Naru dan membawanya begitu saja.

"Eh.. Eh.. Teme!" Naru tergagap. Ia belum selesai sarapan,tapi sudah dibawa pergi seperti ini. Bahkan Mikoto,Fugaku dan Itachi pun heran.

"Lepas,Teme!" Naru meronta,pegangan tangan Sasuke sangat erat. Mungkin saja lengannya sudah memerah sekarang.

".."

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia terus saja menarik Naru,bahkan ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naru sama sekali,ia hanya fokus berjalan. "Teme!" Naru kembali berteriak. Ia menghentakkan lengannya,sontak membuat Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Suara Naruto lirih,ia menatap onyx itu dengan khawatir.

"A.. Tidak apa. Kita harus cepat sebelum terlambat." Jawab Sasuke dingin seraya kembali berjalan.

Naruto memandang punggung tegap Sasuke dengan sendu. Ia khawatir,tidak biasanya Sasuke bersikap seperti itu. Pasti ada yang Sasuke sembunyikan. Ya itulah yang difikirkan Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto berusaha menyamai langkah Sasuke yang sudah mulai menjauh darinya.

Hening..

Sesekali Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berada di samping kanan nya. "Ano—Suke?" Naruto hendak merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sangat merasa gugup sekarang.

Sasuke menoleh,tetap dengan tampang datar nya. Ia menatap tajam Naruto dan kembali menatap kedepan.

"Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu. Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah nya. 'Mungkin Sasuke butuh waktu untuk menceritakannya padaku.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Tidak terasa akhirnya gerbang sekolah telah berada dihadapan Naru dan Sasuke. Beberapa murid pun terlihat baru datang. Naruto melirik jam tangan yg berada di lengan kirinya. 'Pukul 06.30. Terlalu pagi.' Lirihnya dalam hati.

Ia menoleh kesamping kanannya. Sasuke.. ia menghilang. Sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafas lelahnya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila,Teme!" Gumamnya.

Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas dengan santai. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah,siapa tahu saja bisa melihat Sasuke. Kelas tercintanya pun sudah ia masuki,masih sepi baru beberapa orang saja yang sudah datang. Bahkan Temari dan Hinata pun belum datang.

Naruto menaruh tas nya dan segera duduk seraya menopang dagu. Ia menatap taman yang berada tepat disamping kelasnya. Langit biru,angin pagi yang sejuk,embun yang indah,dan beberapa daun yang terlihat lembab singguh pemandangan yang indah menurutnya.

Fikiran Naruto melayang. Ia kembali merutuki nasib nya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu mangambil selembar kertas dan sebuah bulpoin dan mulai mencoret-coretkan sesuatu disana.

_Akankah aku melihat warna dunia ini lagi?_

_Ketika mataku sudah tidak bisa terbuka kembali?_

_Disaat aku berlari mengejar angan indahku,_

_Semu terlihat gelap secara tiba-tiba_

_Dan aku tersungkur, tersungkur karena takdir yang digariskan untukku._

_Aku memang tidak bisa merangkai kata dengan indah._

_Aku hanya bisa_

_Merangkai kalimat yang terlintas dalam benakku._

_Kau tahu? Saat ini aku bahagia._

_Bahagia memiliki keluarga yang menyayangiku apa adanya._

_Sangat lucu bukan?_

_Mereka tidak sedarah denganku,tepi mereka rela membagi kebehagiaan mereka untukku._

_Hutang budiku bahkan tidak akan pernah ada habisnya pada mereka._

_Selingan air mata yang mengalir membawa masa laluku yang kelam begitu saja._

_Rangkaian kasih sayang yang kalian berikan membuat hatiku yang patah kembali terbentuk dengan perlahan._

_Senyum tulus dan sebuah rangkulan tangan yang sangat kubutuhkan telah kuraih._

_Terima kasih.._

_Telah banyak yang mereka persembahkan untukku._

_Untukku yang bukan siapa-siapa,tetapi diberi keberuntungan untuk bisa merasakan kasih sayang tulus mereka._

"Huh,aku memang tidak berbakat dalam sastra." Gumam Naruto seraya terkikik pelan.

SRET..

"Apa ini? Huh?" Sakura merebut kertas yang telah Naru coret-coret tadi. Ia membacanya dengan sinis. Sementara Naruto,ia hendak mengambil kertas itu namun kedua tangannya tengah dicengkram erat Karin dan Yugao.

"Kembalikan,Baka!" Ronta Naruto.

"Oh,apakah ini akan diberikan untuk keluarga yang mungkin sudi merawatmu nanti,Hm?" Ucap Sakura sinis seraya mengibas-ngibaskan kertas itu didepan wajah Naruto. "Ah iya,kalian semua pasti bingung. Sekarang,teman kita yang tercinta ini bukan lagi seorang NAMIKAZE. Dia telah sah DIKELUARKAN dan kalian tau siapa penggantinya?"

Sakura tertawa licik. Iris emerald itu memandang tajam shappire yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku! Sekarang aku adalah NAMIKAZE SAKURA! Nama yang bagus bukan,Naru-chan?" Ucap Sakura penuh kemenangan. Ia membuang kertas itu lalu menginjak-injaknya beberapa kali sehingga kertas itu terlihat lusuh.

Mata Naru sukses membulat. Begitu cepatkah kedua orang tua nya menemukan pengganti dirinya? Dari sekian banyak gadis seusianya didunia ini,kenapa harus Sakura? Kenapa harus orang yang sangat dibencinya? Dan—bagaimana bisa kedua orang tua nya mengangkat Sakura sebagai Namikaze hanya dengan 2 hari setelah ia keluar?

"Kau! Naruto.. yang tidak punya nama marga! Tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan kekayaanku! Kau tau kan kekayaan Namikaze? " Sakura tertawa lepas. "Dan untuk kalian disini,aku harap kalian dapat menyebar luaskan perubahan nama margaku. Dan jangan ada yang macam-macam terhadapku atau kalian akan mendapatkan ganjarannya!"

Karin dan Yugao melepaskan cengkramannya. Seketika itu juga tubuh Naruto jatuh terduduk. Tatapan matanya kosong,tubuhnya lemas. Apa yang Sakura katakan tadi benar-benar membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja.

Sakura sudah keluar kelas dengan tawa liciknya. Guren, Yuukimaru, dan Kiba menghampiri Naru yang tampak shock itu.

"Naru,_daijoubu ka_?" Guren memeluk Naruto. Guren tau ia memang tidak dekat dengan Naruto. tapi entah mengapa hatinya tergerak untuk menenangkan bocah pirang ini.

".." Tidak ada tanggapan dari Naru. Mereka pun membantu Naruto duduk dibangkunya.

"N—Naru-chan.." Kiba ikut merasa khawatir juga melihat temannya itu. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata disana.

"Kami mohon,jawab kami,Naru." Pinta Yuukimaru.

Tes..

Air mata pun dengan sukses turun dari peraduannya. Ia segera memeluk Guren yang berada disebelah kanannya. "Kenapa—Kenapa mereka begitu jahat?" Isak Naru.

"Sabar Naru,kami selalu ada untukmu." Ucap Guren seraya mengelus punggung Naru untuk menenangkannya.

Naru melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum sendu kepada Yuukimaru dan Guren. "Arigatou." Lirihnya.

Sasuke tergesa-gesa menuju kelas. Setelah mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Kiba ia segera turun dari atap dan tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. Hingga..

Bruukk..

"Ugh."

"Eh? Sasuke?"

"Temari,Sa-suke-kun. _Daijoubu ka_?" Ucap Hinata seraya membantu Temari dan Sasuke bangun.

"Ada apa denganmu,hah? Tidak lihat orang lewat apa?" Temari mulai naik darah ternyata.

"Aku sedang buru-buru." Jawab Sasuke seraya kembali berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa berlawanan arah dengan Temari dan Hinata.

"Hinata,kurasa kita keperpustakaannya nanti saja._ Feeling_ ku tidak enak." Gumam Temari yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. Merekapun memutuskan mengikuti Sasuke kekelas.

Sesampainya dikelas,Sasuke langsung disambut oleh Kiba. "Sakura jadi Namikaze!" Ucap Kiba ambigu.

Dahi Sasuke mengerenyit. Ia melihat Naruto tengah bersama Guren dan Yuukimaru. "Sejak kapan mereka dekat?"

"Seharusnya tadi kau datang lebih pagi! Kau harus beterimakasih pada Guren dan Yuukimaru,mereka telah menenangkan Naruto. Dan harus kau tahu,sebelumnya Naruto tampak lebih buruk dari ini." Ucap Kiba menerangkan.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto,ia segera memeluk erat Naruto. sontak membuat Naruto kembali menangis. "Semua akan baik-baik saja,Uchiha Naruto." Ucap Sasuke lembut.

Semua yang ada diruangan itupun terbelalak. Naruto menjadi Uchiha? Dan Sakura menjadi Namikaze? Pagi ini benar-benar terdapat berita menghebohkan yang akan menggemparkan seluruh penjuru sekolah!

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Temari datang dengan tersengal,lalu disusul Hinata yang juga tampak kelelahan. Yak,tampaknya mereka habis berlari maraton. #plaakk.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan duduk dikursi sebelah Naruto. ia mulai menenangkan Naruto.

Sementara Kiba,Guren,dan Yuukimaru menghampiri Temari dan Hinata untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan membiarkan Naruto bersama Sasuke.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah berjalan dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Kakashi yang biasanya mengabsen murid-muridnya terlebih dahulu kini tidak melakukannya. Kakashi sudah tau apa yang tengah diderita Naruto dan masalah apa yang tengah dihadapinya. Hey jangan lupa,soal berita yang menggemparkan seluruh penjuru sekolah! Saat ini guru-guru pun sudah tahu semua soal pergantian marga yang dialami oleh kedua musuh bebuyutan itu.

Kakashi mulai beranjak dari kursinya,sekedar untuk berkeliling kelas dan melihat catatan yang tengah ditulis oleh murid-muridnya. Namun,langkahnya terhenti ketika ia berada disamping Naruto,ia melihat selembar kerta lusuh yang tergeletak disana,ia memungutnya. Namun tidak ada pergerakan pasti dari Naruto. Kakashi tau,anak itu sedang melamun sekarang. ia menyimpan kertas itu disakunya dan menegur pelan Naruto.

"Naruto? _Daijoubu ka_?"

Naruto tersentak. ia menoleh kearah Kakashi dan tersenyum lembut. "Eh? _Ha'i Daijoubu,sensei. Arigatou_." Ucapnya.

Kakashi pun tersenyum lalu kembali berkeliling.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu melamun tadi." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Narutopun terkikik pelan. "Sudahlah,tidak apa-apa. Hanya teguran biasa kok." Ucap Naruto pelan berusaha menenangkan sang 'kakak'.

"Jika sudah selesai,kumpulkan buku catatan kalian dan siapkan selembar kertas! Kita akan ulangan lagi untuk materi yang aku terangkan tadi." Ucap Kakashi tegas.

Mereka telah mengumpulkan buku catatannya. Kakashi telah menuliskan soal-soal matematika yang menurut author sulit #loh? (lupakan)

Namun,diam-diam Sakura menyimpan buku catatannya dikolong mejanya. "Bukankah sensei meminta kita menyimpan buku di meja nya,Sakura?" Tanya Karin dengan berbisik. Yap,Karin adalah teman sebangku Sakura.

"Stt.. Sudahlah! Kalau kau mau nilai bagus,diam saja!" Jawab Sakura juga dengan berbisik.

"Waktu kalian 30 menit,dimulai dari sekarang!" Ujar Kakashi tegas. "Ku ingatkan,nilai terburuk akan mendapat hukuman." Ujarnya lagi dengan penuh penekanan.

Semua murid mulai mengerjakan soal yang menyeramkan itu. Beberapa dari mereka mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin,bahkan ada yang terlihat mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya(?).

Sakura pun melancarkan aksinya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Buku yang berada dikolong mejanya benar-benar sangat membantu. Namun ia tidak menyadari saat Kakashi melihat gerak-geriknya.

Sementara Naruto,ia terlihat tengah berjuang melawan rumus-rumus yang menggila itu. '_Aku harus bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna! Aku harus bisa membuat keluarga baruku bangga!_' Itu yang terus di ucap dalam hati oleh Naruto.

.

30 menitpun berlalu..

"Yap,kumpulkan semua.. Dan Sakura! Kumpulkan juga buku catatan yang ada dikolong mejamu itu." Ucap Kakashi.

Deg..

Sakura mematung. Sebuah bulir keringat dinginnya meluncur sukses dari pelipisnya. "A—Buku catatan apa,Sensei?" Tanya Sakura berusaha berkilah.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku,nona." Ucap Kakashi datar. Dengan cepat Kiba membawakan buku catatan yang entah kapan ia ambil dari kolong meja Sakura.

"Kebusukanmu tercium,nona." Ucap Kiba datar namun senyum liciknya sangat terlihat.

"Ck,_kuso_!" Gumam Sakura seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Seleuruh kelas tengah memandangnya dengan kesal. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto,ia memandangnya dengan senyum sinis,ah—Sakura tau,anak itu pasti bahagia karena ia ketahuan mencontek. Dan bertambahlah kegondokkan Sakura.

Kakashi merapihkan lembaran kertas ulangan murid-muridnya itu. Lalu menatap tajam kearah Sakura. "Ikuti aku jika kau tidak ingin nilai matematikamu kosong." Ucap Kakashi dingin.

Sebelum Sakura mengikuti Kakashi,Sakura sempat berbicara dengan Karin. "Laksanakan rencana yang telah kita buat tadi pagi. Aku ingin ketika aku kembali ia sudah berlutut dihadapanku." Bisik Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Karin.

**TBC**

_Yeaahh,.. chapter ke-3 telah update! Semoga memuaskan yah,maaf jika chapter ini rada gaje -_- hehe.._

_Apa yang telah direncanakan Sakura dan Karin? Bagaimana kisah perubahan marga dari kedua musuh bebuyutan itu? Dan apakah Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak pada Naruto? Yosh! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya minna-san!_

**Arigatou for :**

**BlackRose783****, ****Angel Demon Ra TsukiNatsu****, ****akbar123****, ****NarutoNaruko****, ****naruhine-chan****, ****Miss Ara Nightmare****, ****kirei- neko****, ****uchiha hani namikaze****, ****LNaruSasu****, ****Yasashi-kun****, ****haruna yuhi****, ****Nauchi Kirika - Chan****, ****EstrellaNamikaze****, ****Koura Fukiishi****, Guest, Ymd, ****Yamashita Kumiko****, ****hanazawa kay****, namikaze yondaime, ****sfsclouds****, ****Ara Uchiha****, ****purplehina****, aiska hime chan, dan ****Naminamifrid****.**

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin ^o^ . Terimakasih juga untuk para silent readers yang sudah membaca fict Runa :D jangan lupa Review nya yaa ^o^b


	4. Chapter 4

"**A Life"**

**Disclaimers : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warning : Gander Bander,Gaje,Aneh,Typo bertebaran,dll**

**By : Yamashita Runa**

**.**

Sebelum Sakura mengikuti Kakashi,Sakura sempat berbicara dengan Karin. "Laksanakan rencana yang telah kita buat tadi pagi. Aku ingin ketika aku kembali ia sudah berlutut dihadapanku." Bisik Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Karin.

.

.

Kakashi menatap sengit Sakura yang tengah menunduk dalam. "Kau tahu kan apa kesalahanmu?" Suara berat Kakashi menggema ditelinga Sakura.

"Ya." Dengan entengnya pula Sakura menjawab singkat,tanpa terdengar takut sedikitpun.

"Jangan kira,karena kau telah menjadi seorang Namikaze kau dapat berbuat semaumu disini." Kakashi menghela nafas lelah. "Kalau aku boleh jujur,aku lebih menyetujui Naruto yang sebagai Namikaze daripada dirimu."

Blaarr..

Mata Sakura membulat. Kata-kata Kakashi memang sangat menusuk hatinya. Berarti dia tidak pantas menyandang gelar Namikaze? Guru sialan! Fikirnya.

"Cih,kau bermaksud menghinaku,hah? Kau tau? Aku bisa saja mengeluarkanmu dari daftar guru disekolah ini!" Gertak Sakura.

Kakashi diam. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafasnya. "Yang berhak mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini hanya Tsunade-sama. Bukan dirimu ataupun keluarga barumu. Kau boleh keluar sekarang,kemungkinan aku akan mengirimkan surat untuk keluargamu." Ujar Kakashi dingin.

Dan Brakk..

Tanpa berkata apapun,Sakura langsung keluar dari ruangan Kakashi. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam karena menahan amarah. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan untuk merubah _mood_nya adalah rencana untuk meyiksa Naruto akan berhasil.

"Kartu AS-mu telah berada dalam genggamanku,Naruto. Bersiaplah untuk menghadapi _Queen_ yang akan menghancurkanmu." Gumam Sakura seraya tersenyum licik.

.

Istirahat sudah berdering sejak Kakashi keluar dari kelas. Namun Naru masih saja diruang kelas,alasannya? Karena Naru menolak kekantin saat yang lain mengajaknya kesana. Naru hanya menitipkan pesanannya pada Sasuke.

Entah kenapa,perasaan Naru hari ini buruk. Dan benar saja kejadian yang membuat jantungnya hampir keluar telah terjadi. Mulai dari marga Sakura yg telah berganti,perubahan sifat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba,dan yang positifnya ia mendapatkan teman dekat baru, Guren dan Yuukimaru.

Drt.. Drt..

Tiba-tiba suara handphone membuat Naru tersentak. ia segera merogoh kantong nya dan mengambil handphone itu.

Terlihat sebuah email masuk dari Karin. What? Karin?

'_Jika kau tidak mau gelang dari mantan kedua orang tuamu ini hilang didasar sungai,cepatlah temui kami diatap dalam waktu 10 menit!'_

Mata Naru membulat saat membaca isi email itu,dalam email itupun terlampir foto gelang milik Naru. Narupun sadar,ia melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya dan benar saja gelang itu sudah tidak ada. "Kuso!" Runtuknya lalu berlari menuju atap yang memang lumayan jauh dari kelasnya. Sepertinya gelang itu Sakura dapatkan saat Karin dan Yugao mencengkram kedua tangan Naru tadi pagi. Licik juga dia.

Nafasanya tersengal,hanya tinggal menaiki beberapa anak tangga hingga bisa mencapai atap namun dirinya sudah berasa lemas. _'Gelang itu berharga,aku tidak mau gelang itu hilang!'_ Naru berusaha menyemangati dirinya.

Namun,sesampainya diatap. Naru tidak menemukan siapapun.. tangan Naru terkepal,sia-sia saja ia berlelah-lelah ria ketempat ini.

Drt..Drt..

Handphone Naru kembali berdering. Email dari Karin!

'_Ups,sepertinya kami lupa memberitahumu kalau kami berpindah tempat. Kami ada di perbatasan hutan belakang sekolah,kami tunggu kau dalam waktu 5 menit! Ingat kami tidak main-main,terlambat semenit saja,ucapkan selamat tinggal pada gelang tercintamu ini.'_

Tanpa buang waktu,Narupun berlari kembali. Ia benar-benar tidak menggubris nafasnya yang memang sudah sulit itu. Bahkan ia tidak memikirkan jantungnya! Yang ada difikirannya saat ini hanyalah gelang itu,ya. Gelang yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya saat ia ulang tahun.

_**Flashback..**_

10 oktober,hari special bagi Naru. Dirinya yang tengah menginjak umur 7 tahun itu dengan santainya berjalan menuju meja makan. Terlihat disana sudah ada keluarganya,LENGKAP! Mereka tengah makan dengan tenang dan sedikit bersenda gurau. Naru mengerenyit heran,ia pun duduk disebelah kiri Kurama.

"_Ohayou_ Naru-_chan_!" Sapa Kushina ramah. Yang lain pun ikut tersenyum kearahnya.

"_Ohayou_." Balas Naru singkat. Oh yeah,mimpi apa dia semalam? Atau mungkin ia memang belum bangun dari tidurnya?

"Um,Naru-_chan_. _Otanjoubi Omedetou_! Selamat ulang tahun.. _Kaa-san_ menyayangimu." Ujar Kushina seraya memeluk Naru dengan erat.

"Ap—"

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_,Naru." Kurama juga ikut menghampiri Naru dan ikut memeluknya.

"Naru-_chan_,kami harap kau menyukai apa yang kami berikan ini untukmu." Ujar Minato seraya memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru laut pada Naru.

Masih dengan keheranannya,Naru membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. Dan terlihatlah gelang emas yang sangat indah. "I—Ini untukku?" Tanya Naru gugup.

"Hn,tentu saja untukmu _baka-imoutou_!" Jawab Kurama seraya menepuk pelan kepala Naru.

Merekapun akhirnya tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang terjadi hari itu,namun Naru benar-benar sangat bersyukur.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Naru berjalan menuju meja makannya dengan bersenandung kecil. Ia berharap keluarganya akan ada seperti kemarin lagi. Namun harapannya ternyata tidak terwujud. Mereka tidak ada disana.

"Iruka! _Kaa-san,Tou-san_,dan Kurama kemana?" Tanya Naru saat Iruka mendekatinya.

"Mereka melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa,Naru-_sama_." Jawab Iruka singkat.

"Um,Iruka. Kira-kira maksud mereka memberikanku gelang ini untuk apa ya?"

Iruka mengerenyit. Segitu tidak percayanyakah Naru? Ia menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja untuk membuktikan kalau mereka menyayangi anda,Naru-_sama_."

Mata Naru berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Iruka mengangguk,ia segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk nyonya muda nya ini.

Dan mulai saat itu,Naru percaya bahwa keluarganya akan menyayanginya sampai kapanpun. Gelang itu juga menjadi benda keramat yang tidak boleh Naru lupakan.

_**Flashback off..**_

Setetes airmata Narupun tumpah. _'Aku harus kuat!'_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Sesekali ia menabrak beberapa siswi yang tengah melintas. Lihatlah dia,terlihat sangat berantakan dan menyedihkan.

Sesampainya diperbatasan hutan belakang sekolah,Naru berhenti sejenak. Cukup! Ia tidak bisa berlari lagi sekarang,ia memejamkan matanya sesaat seketika itu juga tubuhnya lunglai dan ia jatuh terduduk.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk duduk,_Baka_?!"

Naruto mendongak,wajah Sakura yang tengah geram terpampang jelas disana. "Aku lelah." Jawab Naru pelan.

Sakura mengerenyit,ia segera menarik kerah Naru. "Lihat dirimu! Kau benar-benar membuatku muak! Semua orang telah berpihak padamu,kau pakai pelet apa,hah?! Dasar murahan!" Maki Sakura seraya mendorong Naruto.

Naruto kembali jatuh terduduk. Ia menggeram,berani sekali dia memanggilnya murahan! Dia fikir dia itu siapa?! Dia tidak lebih dari seorang parasit! "Kembalikan gelangku!" Desis Naru.

"Ah—gelang? Ups,maaf aku lupa menyimpannya dimana." Pekik Sakura.

"Kembalikan!" Naru bangkit dan menarik kerah Sakura. Namun Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis. Dengan cepat,Karin dan Yugao mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto. Narutopun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menggeram.

"Kau mencari ini kan?!" Gertak Sakura seraya memperlihatkan gelang milik Naru. "Kau mencari gelang pemberian keluargaku ini kan?! Kau tau? Kenapa aku bisa mengetahui gelang ini pemberian Namikaze?"

Naruto masih menahan amarah,tidak menjawab apapun. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri pula kalau dirinya pun penasaran.

"Kau pasti lupa membawa buku harian bodohmu itu kan?!"

Mata Naru membulat,"Jadi kau membuka buku harianku?! Dasar tidak sopan!" Bentak Naru.

"Huft,semua yang kau alami sudah kuketahui,Naru-chan. Penyakitmu,gelang ini,bagaimana sikap orang tuamu,dan yang terakhir SIAPA YANG KAU SUKAI!"

Oh tidak,semua rahasianya benar-benar telah berada dalam genggaman Sakura. Tamatlah dia.

"Apa yang kau inginkan,hah?!"

Sakura semakin tertawa keras. "Apa yang kuinginkan?" Ulangnya. "Aku menginginkan kau menjauhi Sasuke! Dan membuat Kurama melupakanmu!"

"Ap- Tidak akan! Dan untuk apa aku membuat Kurama melupakanku? Toh Kurama memang sudah melupakanku!"

"Kheh,Kurama belum bisa menerimaku sebagai adiknya!"

_**Flashback..**_

Sakura tengah berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Ia termenung. 'Kapan aku bisa seperti Naruto?! Cih sial,anak itu benar-benar mengalahkanku!' Ucapnya dalam hati. Sesekali ia menendang kaleng kosong yang tergeletak dipinggir jalan.

'Ia memiliki keluarga lengkap,kaya,dan apa tadi yang kulihat? Ia tengah digendong Sasuke?! _Baka_!'

Clang..

Sekali lagi ia menendang kaleng kosong itu. 'Dan lihatlah aku! Ayahku mati,dan ibu? Beruntung aku memasukkannya kepanti jompo jadi aku tidak perlu repot lagi untuk mengurusnya.' Ucapnya didalam hati lagi. 'Takdir yang menyebalkan! Lihat saja,aku pasti akan-"

Ckiiiittttt...

"Arrgghh.."

Mata Sakura terpejam.

1 detik..

2 detik..

"Eh? Kok tidak sakit?" Sakura melihat sekeliling. Ia terduduk diaspal,dan tepat dihadapannya ada mobil mewah!

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" Ucap seseorang yang membuat Sakura terhenyak.

"Eh, Iy—iya,Namikaze-_san_." Jawab Sakura gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup,orang terkenal tengah berada dihadapannya dan tersenyum! 'Cih,baru saja aku merutuki anaknya,dan lihat sekarang aku bertemu dengan induknya!' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Benar kamu tidak apa-apa? Maafkan kami ya,kami tidak sengaja. Ah—ya bagaimana kalau aku antar kamu kerumah?" Tawar Khusina seraya memapah Sakura untuk bangun.

"Um—Ano,tidak usah. Saya tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tidak bisa begitu. Supir saya sudah hampir menabrakmu,dan saya harus bertanggung jawab. Ayolah." Pinta Khusina.

"Um,baiklah."

Sakura pun menaiki mobil mewah itu. Sesekali ia bercengkrama dengan Kushina.

"Ah iya Sakura,ayah dan ibumu apa ada dirumah?" Tanya Kushina.

Sakura terdiam. "Orang tua saya sudah tidak ada,Kushina-_san_."

"Hah? Gomen'nasai. Saya tidak bermaksud."

Sakura tersenyum. " Tidak apa-apa,Kushina-_san_."

'Terkadang dibutuhkan sedikit bumbu kebohongan untuk membuat hidupmu berubah.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Sakura..

"Benarkah ini rumahmu,Sakura?" Tanya Kushina seraya memandang sekelilingnya.

"Ya,ini rumah peninggalan orang tua saya. Maaf jika berantakan dan kecil." Sakura sedikit tersenyum.

"Ah,tidak apa-apa. Kau gadis yang kuat ya. Tinggal sendiri,dan tetap mudah tersenyum. Coba saja Naruto dapat bersikap sepertimu."

Bingo! Sedikit lagi Sakura akan mendapatkan perhatian dari nyonya Namikaze. Congrats Sakura,kau memang aktris terbaik. "Jangan memujiku,Namikaze-san. Aku bisa melayang nanti." Ucap Sakura seraya terkikik.

"Kau memang anak yang menarik,Sakura." Ujar Kushina seraya terkikik juga.

.

.

Setelah kejadian Minato mengeluarkan Naruto dari klan,Minato dan Kushina sempat kelipungan untuk mencari penggangti posisi Naruto. bagaimanapun juga mereka membutuhkannya,karena tidak akan ada yang menjalankan beberapa perusahaan mereka. Kuramapun sudah memegang separuh dari perusahaan yang Namikaze punya,tidak mungkin juga kan kalau Kurama memegang seluruh perusahaan yang ada? Bisa tua sebelum waktunya dia.

Akhirnya,Kushina menyarankan Sakura untuk menjadi anak mereka. Kurama sempat menolak,bagaimanapun juga ia tidak pernah mempercayai orang luar untuk menjadi adiknya,apalagi menjadi salah satu penerima hak waris yang sah.

Dari awal pertemuan Sakura dengan Kurama pun tidak baik. Kurama hanya memandang datar Sakura tanpa berniat menjabat uluran tangan Sakura. Dan dengan datarnya pula Kurama berkata. "Manusia pink ini yang menjadi pengganti Naruto?" Kurama mendelik lalu berbalik menuju kamarnya. "Kukira kalian salah pilih,dia tidak cocok dengan nama Namikaze." Lanjutnya.

Kurama menyesal? Ya,tentu saja. Jujur ia menyayangi adik kecilnya. Ia merindukan sosok pirang yang selalu ia temui ketika pulang dari kantor. Memang,ketika ia pulang sosok itu telah terlelap. Namun ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menengok dan mencium kening sang adik ketika ia baru sampai rumah.

Sosok pink itu bahkan telah menggantikan posisi adik pirangnya dengan mudah. Dengan gaya sok perhatian yang membuat Kurama muak melihat semua itu. Namun apa daya? Kaa-san dan Tou-san nya sudah percaya dengan Sakura,dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namun ia cukup bersyukur,Naruto diterima dengan baik oleh keluarga Uchiha. Kurama sempat tau berita itu dari Itachi,teman akrab nya.

Beberapa kali Itachi memberinya kabar tentang Naruto. yah bisa dibilang,Itachi adalah penghubung antara dirinya dengan Naruto. tanpa adanya Itachi,ia tidak mungkin tahu soal kabar Naruto. Kurama pengecut? Terserah kalian mau berfikir apa. Ia memang terlalu pengecut untuk bertemu langsung dengan sang adik. Ia terlalu takut kalau sang adik sangat-sangat membencinya walaupun dia tau,sang adik memang sudah sangat membencinya.

Mulai saat pertama kali bertemu Kurama,Sakurapun bertekad. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar ia diterima oleh Kurama sebagai seorang Namikaze.

_**Flashback end..**_

Naruto terdiam. Kurama menyayanginya? "Huft,kau bercanda,heh?" Naruto tersenyum sinis.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu!" Gertak Karin seraya mencengkram semakin erat pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Ugh." Naruto mengerenyit sakit. Bisa dibayangkan ketika kuku-kuku panjang Karin menembus kulit tangannya dengan mudah?

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat tangan kiri Naruto yang mulai berdarah. " Lakukan apa yang aku inginkan,atau gelang ini- " Sakura mendekati Naruto dan mencengkram kedua pipinya. "Hanya tinggal kenangan untukmu." Lanjutnya.

Karin dan Yugao melepas cengkraman mereka sekaligus mendorong Naruto. "Lihat kuku cantikku harus ternodai darahmu! Cih,menjijikan!" Geram Karin.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi. Aku malas melihat wajahnya." Gumam Yugao. Sakura dan Karinpun menyetujuinya.

"Dan Naru-chan,kuharap kau menyembunyikan tentang ini semua. Atau ancaman soal gelangmu ini akan benar-benar terjadi." Ucap Sakura dingin. Merekapun meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah terduduk dengan memegang tangan kirinya yang berdarah banyak.

"Ugh,Kurama-_nii._" Gumam Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Ya,pertama kalinya ia memanggil Kurama dengan sebutan kakak. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Lirihnya lagi. Ia benar-benar lelah,ia lelah hidup didunia ini. Takdir ini benar-benar mempermainkannya.

Naruto memandang kosong pohon besar yang berada dihadapannya. Ia masih memegang lengan kirinya. Lukanya yang terkoyak itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya,ia harus menahan perih disini. Ia lupakan jam pelajaran pertama yang sudah berdering beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. mungkin saja semua teman-teman mencarinya. Tapi ia tidak memikirkan itu. Ia hanya bingung,kejadian apalagi yang harus ia hadapi? Siapa lagi yang harus ia jauhi? Apalagi yang akan membuatnya terpuruk kembali? Dan sampai kapan ia akan bertahan menghadapi semua ini?

"Siapa yang harus aku salahkan sekarang,_Kami-sama_?" Lirihnya lagi. Airmata yang tadinya sempat berhenti,kini tidak terbendung lagi.

Beberapa kali pula ponsel yang ada dalam saku nya berdering. Sekali lagi,ia tidak menggubrisnya. "Kurama-_nii_.." Lirihnya lagi. Dengan perlahan ia berdiri,dan terlihatlah darah yang menempel dibaju seragamnya. "Harus—Kurama-_nii_." Gumamnya lalu berlari.

Naruto yang terlihat kusut itupun berlari,ia sempat melewati koridor dan menabrak beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melintas. Ada juga yang melihatnya dengan heran. Dan yang pasti beberapa dari mereka merasa khawatir,karena darah yang menetes dari lengan kiri Naruto benar-benar tercecer dilantai.

Yang ada difikrannya saat ini hanyalah Kurama. Terbesit rasa bersalah dan ingin memeluk kakak laki-laki nya itu saat ini juga.

Bruukk..

"Ugh."

"Dobe?" Mata Naruto membulat,Sasuke? Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya sekarang?!

"Hey,kenapa lenganmu? Kau terluka! Darimana saja kau,hah? Kami mencarimu daritadi!" Sasuke geram. Ia menghampiri Naru yang terduduk dihadapannya,mengambil tangan kiri Naru dan menatap Naru dalam. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?!"

Naru menepis tangannya. Dengan datar ia menatap Sasuke. "Bukan urusanmu." Ucapnya lirih lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Setidaknya obati dulu lukamu,Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke. Namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Naru. Ia masih saja berlari.

'_Ada apa dengannya?'_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata disana. Lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tidak menyadari,bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto dan Dia.

"Hidupmu menyenangkan bukan,Naru-_chan_?" Gumam orang itu seraya menahan tawanya.

.

Naruto sukses melarikan diri dari penjagaan satpam. Ia terus saja berlari. Satu tempat yang ia ingin tuju sekarang. _Namikaze one corp_.Tempat dimana Kurama sedang bekerja sekarang.

Beberapa saat kemudian,Narutopun sampai didepan gedung besar itu. Wajah pucatnya terlihat senang meskipun matanya sedikit sayu. Dan jangan lupakan lengannya yang terluka. Luka itu semakin memilukan untuk dilihat. Bahkan darah yang tertempel dibaju Naru membuatnya seakan hantu yang banyak difilm-film horor (readers:yaiyalah film horor,masa iya film komedi.) *lupakan*

"Naru-_sama_." Pekik sang resepsionis—Tayuya. Lalu menghampiri gadis pirang itu.

"Kurama-_nii_—" Lirih Naru.

Tanpa banyak bicara,Tayuya pun menuntun Naru menuju ruangan sang direktur dilantai 20. "Apa anda tida apa-apa,Naru-_sama_?" Ucap Tayuya khawatir. Naru pun mengangguk lemah. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu _Nii-san _ku." Lirihnya.

Tayuya menatap khawatir gadis pirang ini,sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melihat Naru kekantor ini. Dan sekalinya ia kesini malah dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti ini? Oh,Kami-sama..

Beberapa orang yang sempat berpapasan dengan Narupun hanya terpekik memanggil namanya. Merasa iba dan kasihan melihat Naru seperti itu.

Tok..

Tok..

"Masuk."

Setelah mendengar perintah itu,Tayuya langsung membuka pintu dan terlihat gugup. "Em,_Sumimasen_ Kurama-_sama_,Ino-_sama_,Dei-_sama_. Naru-_sama_ ingin bertemu."

Deg..

Kurama terdiam. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Naru,adik kecilnya?

"Naru-_chan_?" Pekik Ino dan Deidara saat Naru masuk ruangan khusus direktur itu.

"_Nii-san_.. _Gomen'nasai_,Naru menyayangi _Nii-san_." Lirih Naru seraya memeluk erat Kurama.

"_Nii-san_ juga menyayangimu." Kurama memeluk erat Naru. Kemudian Kurama mendengar suara isak Naru. Begitu memilukan. "Maafkan _Nii-san_,Maaf." Lirih Kurama.

"Sa—kit." Lirih Naru. Sontak Kurama mengendurkan pelukannya dan melihat wajah sang adik sudah sangat pucat dan kedua tangannya menekan dada kirinya.

"N—Naru?" Panggil Kurama saat tiba-tiba Naru memejamkan matanya. "Hey,Naru.. Jangan bercanda!" Pekik Kurama.

Ino dan Deidara langsung menghampiri Naru yang tergeletak dalam gendongan Kurama. Ino memegang nadi yang ada dileher Naru. "Dia pingsan." Ucapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi sih?" Gumam Dei namun bisa didengar oleh Ino. Ino pun hanya mendelik dan menginjak kaki kanan Dei. "_Baka_!" Runtuk Ino.

Merekapun membawa Naruto kerumah sakit. Namun saat mereka berada di lobby,mereka bertemu Sasuke. "Naruto?!" Pekik Sasuke saat melihat Naruto dalam gendongan Kurama.

Kurama segera membawa sang adik. Tidak lupa pula ia meminta Sasuke untuk ikut bersama mereka.

.

.

Naruto sudah ditangani oleh para medis dirumah sakit Konoha. Namun wajah cemas masih terpantri disetiap oranag yang berada diruang tunggu itu. Kurama,tengah mundar-mandir dan beberapa kali menghela nafas. Sasuke,tengah bersender ditembok,melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap tajam pintu ICU tempat Naruto mendapatkan perawatan. Ino,berusaha menenangkan Kurama plus memarahi Deidara. Dan terakhir, Deidara yang tidak henti-hentinya bertingakah konyol dan polos entah dia sadar atau tidak.

Cklek..

Dan berhentilah setiap aktifitas mereka. "Bagaimana adik saya,Dok?" Suara Kurama terdengar lirih.

"Buruk." Sang dokter pun menghela nafas lelah. "Berhenti membuatnya lelah dan menguras emosi. Itu akan membuat jantungnya bekerja ekstra. Kalian ingat,jantungnya sudah tidak normal,ia tidak bisa terus menerus menggunakan jantung yang tidak normal."

"Dengan begitu,ia membutuhkan pendonor?" Tanya Ino.

Kabuto-Dokter- pun mengangguk. "Jika kalian tidak mau melihat Naruto terus menerus pingsan,ya hanya itu jalan keluarnya." Kabuto menepuk pundak Sasuke yang berada disamping kirinya. "Yang kutahu pasti,Naruto itu gadis yang kuat. Baiklah,saya permisi." Ucap sang dokter kemudia berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku memang bukan kakak yang baik untuknya." Lirih Kurama.

Ino tersenyum,lalu menepuk pundak sang kakak sepupu. "Hey,kukira Naruto ingin melihat senyummu,bukan sedihmu,_Baka_!"

"Huh,kufikir ia membutuhkan istirahat,bukan senyuman!" Pekik Deidara dan kemudian mendapatkan jitakan panas dari Ino.

Mau tidak mau Kuramapun tersenyum juga. "Ya. Kalian memang selalu bisa membuat _mood_ orang berubah."

"Ah-kau pasti Sasuke-_kun_? Aku Ino,Aku sepupu Naruto." Ino memperkenalkan dirinya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung membalas jabatan tangan Ino. "Hn,salam kenal."

"Dan dia—" Ino menghela nafas (lagi) "Orang bodoh itu Deidara." Ucapnya pelan.

"Hey," Deidara hendak menjitak adik sepupu nya namun terlambat,adik sepupunya itu telah menarik Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan rawat Naruto. "Huh."

Deidarapun masuk kedalam ruangan rawat Naruto. terlihat disana Naruto tengah terbaring,dengan wajah yang pucat tapi terlihat damai. "Ne,Kurama. Kenapa saat Naru datang tangan kirinya terluka?" Deidara membuka suara.

Sontak Kuramapun langsung menoleh ke Sasuke. "Bisa kau jelaskan ini,Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas,sebenarnya ia sudah merasa sejak awal kalau dia akan diintrogasi oleh Kurama. "Aku juga tidak tahu,ia sudah menghilang saat kami kembali kekelas. Bahkan sampai bel masuk berbunyi,Naruto tidak juga kembali. Kami memutuskan untuk mencarinya,dan ketika aku bertemu dengannya ia sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu dan tidak menggubrisku sama sekali. Dia hanya berlari dan yang terakhir kulihat,dia masuk kedalam kantormu." Jelas Sasuke.

Sasuke berani bertaruh,itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan didepan Kurama.

"Naruto menjauhi mu? Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Ino heran. Setau dia,Naruto itu tidak akan pernah mau menjauhi siapapun dikeluarga Uchiha. Ino pun hanya mengerenyit saat Sasuke menggedikkan bahunya pertanda tidak tahu.

"Ino,Dei. Kuharap kepindahan kalian kesekolah Naru benar-benar jadi. Aku membutuhkan kalian." Ucap Kurama lirih. sesekali ia melihat wajah sang adik yang tidak juga menampakkan iris _shappire _nya.

"Tentu saja,Ku. Aku akan masuk dikelas Naru,dan Dei-chan akan masuk dikelas XI. Satu tingkat diatasku." Ucap Ino semangat.

"Dan besok kami akan mulai masuk sekolah." Lanjut Deidara.

"Sejak kapan kalian menyiapkan ini semua?"

"Mudah saja,Sasuke-_kun_. Karena Tsunade,kepala sekolah kalian adalah nenek kami. Jadi mudah saja kami pindah kesekolah itu." Jawab Ino.

Drt..

Drt..

Ponsel Kurama berdering. Kurama meraih ponselnya dan melihat sebuah nama disana 'Minato'. Lihat,bahkan ia tidak mau memberi nama Minato dengan sebutan ayah diponselnya. Dengan ragu ia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya dengan kuping kanannya.

"Hn."

"_Kurama! Kau ada dimana?! Rapat akan segera dimulai,jangan lari dari tugasmu. Cepat kembali!" _Oh yeah,terdengar dari nadanya,sepertinya Minato sedang marah besar.

"Tidak bisa."

"_Apa?! Cepat kembali,Namikaze Kurama! Aku tidak mau menerima penolakan."_

Kuramapun menghela nafasnya. "Hn,aku akan kembali."

PIP..

Bahkan Kurama tidak menunggu reaksi dari Minato. Ia langsung saja memutus percakapan mereka. "Aku harus kembali kekantor. Apa kalian bisa menjaga Naru untuk sementara waktu?"

Mereka semua pun mengangguk,dengan begitu Kurama bisa bekerja dengan tenang meskipun ia belum sepenuhnya tenang. Masih ada satu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. _'Siapa yang rela mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Naru?'_

Suasana setelah Kurama pergi sangat sunyi. Hanya suara detak jam yang terdengar. Jam juga sudah menunjukan pukul 20.00 malam. Sasuke tengah sibuk membalas pesan dari Kaa-san nya. Kaa-sannya sangat khawatir ketika Naru dan Sasuke belum juga pulang,Sasuke juga lupa untuk mengabarkan Kaa-san nya kalau Naru tengah dirumah sakit. Ino tengah menatap Sasuke dengan lekat,seperti ada sesuatu yang hendak dibicarakan dengan pemuda reven itu. Sementara Dei,dia sudah terlelap disofa.

"_Ne_,Sasuke-_kun_." Suara Ino membuat Sasuke menoleh. "Terimakasih sudah menjaga Naru. Oh iya, Naru sering sekali bercerita tentangmu."

Sasuke mngerenyit. "Benarkah?"

"Iya,dia pernah bercerita tentangku kalau ia beruntung sekali bisa kenal denganmu. Kau itu orang yang _special_ baginya." Ino terkikik. "_Ne_,jangan bilang-bilang padanya ya kalau aku menceritakannya padamu. Dia bisa marah besar."

Sasuke tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum sinis ataupun senyum palsu. Ia tersenyum tulus. "_Special_ ya?" Ia menggumam.

"Dulu,Kaa-san pernah bercerita. Kenapa paman Minato dan bibi Kushina tidak menyukai Naruto." Ino menghela nafasnya. Sementara Sasuke,ia mulai memperhatikan setiap kalimat yang Ino ceritakan. "Saat Naruto kecil,ia sering sekali mengganggu bahkan menghancurkan setiap pekerjaan orang tuanya. Alasannya? Naruto kecil membutuhkan perhatian,tapi paman dan bibi salah mengartikan setiap tindakan Naru itu. Mereka menganggap,kalau Naru memang bukan anak yang benar."

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengerenyit. "Bukan anak yang benar?" Ulangnya.

"Ya,karena kami, Namikaze. Kami terlahir dengan sikap sopan dan tidak pernah mau mengacaukan apapun meskipun kami masih kecil. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto,kami tidak tahu kenapa Naruto bisa bersikap seperti itu. Tapi seharusnya mereka memaklumi,bukannya tidak menyukai Naruto."

Ino menatap wajah Naru dengan sendu. "Aku dan Naru seumuran,ia selalu menceritakan apapun yang dialaminya kepadaku. Aku juga salah,seharusnya aku selalu berada disisi nya." Lirih Ino.

"Jadi,selama ini kau dan Dei ada dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kami tinggal di Suna. Dan baru tadi pagi kami sampai disini. Kurama yang meminta kami pindah kesini."

Hening.. sekali lagi suasana hening mendominasi diantara mereka. Sesekali Ino menguap,ia lelah sekarang. ia menaruh kepalanya diantara tangannya disamping Naru. Demi saudaranya ia rela berlelah-lelah ria dan tidur dengan duduk seperti ini. "_Oyasumi_,Sasuke-kun." Gumam Ino yang masih didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Hn."

.

.

Pagi yang hangat telah menyapa Naruto. Meskipun masih gelap karena masih pukul 04.00,tapi Naruto tidak bisa tidur lagi. Semua yang berada diruangan itu juga masih terlelap.

Kruyuk..

"Ugh,aku lapar." Gumamnya. Ia melirik kesamping kanannya. Ino masih tertidur dengan lelap disana. '_Tidak enak kalau aku membangunkannya._' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Iapun kembali melirik kesamping kirinya. Sasuke,sama seperti Ino ia masih tertidur dengan lelap. Tapi mata Naru tidak mau berpaling dari paras tampan Sasuke. Ia masih saja menatap lekat setiap gurat ketegasan dalam wajah Sasuke. _'Apa bisa aku menghindarinya?'_ Ucapnya lagi didalam hati.

"Sampai kapankau memandang wajahnya terus,Naru-_chan_?" Goda Ino. Sontak Narutopun kaget dan salah tingkah.

"Eh,apa sih! Ino—Aku lapar. Cari makan yuk." Ucap Naru.

"Hm,ayo."

Ino dan Naruto memutuskan ke cafetaria di rumah sakit. Mereka membeli beberapa makanan untuk sarapan. Setelah selesai membelinya merekapun berjalan kembali keruangan.

"Apa Sasuke menungguku dari kemarin?" Tanya Naruto seraya menunduk. Ino tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ya. Kau harusnya melihat bagaimana wajahnya saat cemas."

Naruto langsung mendongak dan menatap mata Ino dengan lekat. "Memangnya bagaimana?"

"Hmm,dia menatap pintu ruang ICU dengan tajam! Bisa diabayangkan kalau pintu itu manusia,pasti pintu sudah mati karena takut." Jawab Ino sedikit mendramatisir.

Narutopun tertawa. "Kau lebay,Ino." Ucapnya.

"Apa tanganmu masih sakit?" Tanya Ino. Naruto tau,Ino ingin tahu siapa yang melukai tangannya ini. Tapi,apa tidak apa-apa jika ia memberitahukan persoalan ini pada Ino?

"Hu'um." Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Saat mereka membuka pintu ruangan terlihatlah Dei yang menatap sangar mereka berdua.

"Kalian pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu. Kalian membuat kami khawatir tau!" Ucap Deidara

Ino dan Narupun hanya tersenyum. Mereka ber-4 langsung sarapan bersama.

"_Ne_,Naru." Ino membuka suara. "Apa kau mau masuk sekolah sekarang?"

Dengan mantab Narutopun hanya mengangguk. Tak sadar bahwa anggukannya itu membuat Sasuke mengerenyit. "Fikirkan kesehatanmu,_Dobe_." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menoleh,ia tersenyum. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa,_Teme_. Aku bosan kalau disini terus."

"Alasan,bilang saja kalau kau mau kesekolah karena ingin bertemu incaranmu." Goda Deidara.

Sontak perkataan Dei membuat empat urat dikepala Naruto muncul. Ia menatap garang Deidara yang sedang makan dengan polosnya dan tanpa dosa. Karena mengerti apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada Dei,Ino hanya menghela nafas.

"Dei-_nee_—" Duaakk...

"Hee—_Ittaii_...!"

Naruto tersenyum senang dengan hadiah yang dia berikan untuk Dei-chan tercinta. Ia terlihat bahagia dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya dengan tenang. Namun,lihat Sasuke. Ia hanya memandang iba kearah Deidara yang tengah mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol karena jitakan panas Naruto.

"Jangan kaget dengan semua ini kalau kau bersama kami,Sasuke-_kun_." Gumam Ino yang masih didengar Sasuke.

.

.

Pukul 06.00, Naru sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Beruntung Mikoto datang kerumah sakit dengan membawa seragamnya dengan sedikit paksaan halus dari Naruto tentunya.

"Kamu yakin akan masuk sekolah sekarang,Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Mikoto.

Naruto yang tengah mengenakan sepatunya hanya menghela nafas. "Aku yakin,_Kaa-san_. Ayolah _Kaa-san_,pertanyaan tadi sudah ke 10 kalinya _kaa-san_ tanyakan padaku." Lirih Naruto seraya merengut.

Mikotopun tersenyum,ia menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. "_Ne_. _Gomennasai_. _Kaa-san _hanya khawatir padamu,Naru-_chan_."

"_Kaa-san_ tidak perlu khawatir! Kan ada Sasu-_nii_ yang menjagaku!" Ucapnya riang seraya menunjuk Sasuke yang tengah berdiri menyender didekat pintu.

Mendengar teriakan bahagia Naruto,Sasuke hanya melirik tajam dan mendengus. "Memang aku _bodyguard_-mu,hah?!"

"Ih,tugas seorang kakak kan menjaga adiknya!"

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi kakak mu."

"Hie?! Sasu-_nii _jahaaaatt! _Kaa-san_,hueee." Naruto memeluk Mikoto.

"Sudah-sudah,cepat kalian berangkat. Tuh Ino-_chan_ dan Dei-_chan_ sudah datang." Lerai Mikoto.

"Aku berangkat." Ucap Sasuke. Ia langsung saja pergi tanpa mengajak Naruto. Ino dan Dei yang sempat berpapasan dengan Sasuke hanya mengerenyit.

"Naru,kau ada masalah apa dengan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Entahlah,Ino. Beberapa hari ini sikapnya berbeda."

Naruto menunduk. Ia berfikir,apa salahnya? Kenapa Sasuke berubah? Apa sebenarnya kehadirannya tidak diinginkan oleh Sasuke? Naru harus menyelsaikan ini semua,ia harus berbicara empat mata dengan Sasuke.

Merekapun berangkat bersama dalam satu mobil. Suasana hening mendominasi diantara mereka. meski sesekali suara Deidara yang tengah bernayanyi kecil terdengar. Naruto tidak mau menatap Sasuke,ia hanya melihat pemandangan luar dari kaca mobil. Sebenarnya ia gerah jika terus menerus diam,tapi—ah sudahlah.

Setelah sampai di KHS,Naruto mengantarkan Ino dan Deidara ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dan Sasuke lebih memilih kekelasnya.

Setibanya Naruto dikelas,ia langsung dihujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai hilangnya ia setelah istirahat,luka di lengan kiri nya,dan mengenai ia masuk rumah sakit kemarin. Namun dengan sabar Naru menceritakan semuanya,kecuali soal pem-bully-an yang Sakura cs lakukan.

Bel masuk berdering. Kakashi tidak lagi datang terlambat. Ia membawa anak baru,yaitu Ino. Pelajaran berjalan lancar,meski sering kali terdengar gaduh karena sikap Sakura.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Naruto menatap bangku disebelahnya yang sudah kosong. _'Kemana dia?'_Tanyanya dalam hati. Sedari tadi ia berfikir keras,dimana kira-kira tempat Sasuke menenangkan diri ketika ada masalah?

"Atap!" Pekiknya,seraya bergegas menuju atap. Namun lengan kirinya ditahan oleh seseorang yang membuatnya mengerenyit sakit.

"Jangan berlari,bodoh!" Ucap Ino penuh penekanan. Naruto segera mengangguk patuh. Inopun melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Kau menyiksaku,Ino." Lirih Naruto.

Ino hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Selesaikan masalah kalian secepatnya."

.

Sesampainya diatap,Naru melihat Sasuke tengah menatap lagit biru yang cerah.

"Sasuke." Untuk pertama kalinya,Naruto memanggil namanya dengan lengkap tanpa embel-embel _nii_ atau Teme.

Sasuke menoleh,terlihat wajah Naru yang sendu. Rambut pirangya berkibar mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus kencang.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto berdiri disebelah kiri Sasuke.

".." Tidak ada jawaban apapun. Sasuke masih menatap langit biru yang membentang luas.

"Ternyata benar,kau tidak mau mempunyai adik sepertiku,kan?"

Dengan cepat,Sasuke menoleh kembali. Kini Naruto menunduk,rambutnya yang sengaja digerai menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah Naruto sekarang.

"Jawab,Sasuke! Kau tidak mau aku menjadi adikmu kan?!" Naruto mulai emosi. Ia menatap tajam onyx yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ya,aku tidak mau kau menjadi adikku."

Tes..

Akhirnya,airmata yang sedari tadi ia bendung tumpah juga. Ia menatap tidak percaya. "Tapi—kenapa?" Lirihnya.

Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Naru dengan erat. Sekali lagi,Onyx dan Shappire itu bertemu. "Aku ingin kau menjadi Uchiha,bukan sebagai adikku. Tapi sebagai istriku,Naru."

Kedua mata Naru membola. "Ap—Apa?" Naru _shock_. Benar-benar _shock_!

**TBC**

Chapter 4 Update! Sepertinya chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah author buat. :D semoga kalian puas ya membacanya. Oh iya,gomennasai untuk para fans nya Sakura,Minato,ataupun Kushina! Runa ga bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan loh. Runa Cuma pinjem chara nya aja. Hihi.

Runa ucapkan Arigatou Gozaimasu buat yang sudah me review! Jangan lupa,setelah baca,review lagi yaa.. :D

**Big Thanks to :**

**Naminamifrid****, ****BlackRose783****, Princessblue93, ****akbar123****, ****Koura Fukiishi****, ****hanazawa kay****, ****Yasashi-kun****, ****Hanako-chan45****, ****gothiclolita89****, ****minyak tanah****, ****Angel Demon Ra TsukiNatsu****, ****Yamashita Kumiko****, ****Ara Uchiha****, NuruHime-chan19, yuiko, ****azurradeva****, ****Miss Ara Nightmare****, ****Kizuna89****, namikaze rizhan, Ymd, Guest, ****Chiarire****, **** -chan****, Qnantazefanya, ****sfsclouds****, namikaze yondaime, ****Axa Alisson Ganger****,** dan **HyuNami NaruNata.**

Runa sampe ketawa sendiri membaca review kalian. Sekaligus nangis bombay juga. Runa seneng banget pas ngeliat yang me riview fic Runa ini banyak banget. :D oh iya,Runa disini masih baru. Runa masih belum pantes dipanggil senpai,karena Runa masih butuh banya belajar lagi :D panggil aku Runa aja,jangan senpai yaa minna! Arigatou.. jangan lupa Review nyaa..


End file.
